Mistakes
by Sugarandspicegoth
Summary: [FINISHED] Rebekah Lawson comes from an upper class family. She's always hated John, thinking of him as a no good hoodrat that just isn't good enough for her. But will one drunk night of passion change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing WWE related in this story, just the OC's used.

**CHAPTER ONE **

Light flooded into the room through the window as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I just yawned and shut my eyes again. I was never a morning person. I enjoyed lying in on my days off, sometimes until early afternoon. It was very rare that I got a day off, so I always tried to make the best of it. I sure was tired this morning. I remember going out to a club with Trish and Amy last night so I probably didn't get in until late. I don't remember that much about last night, thanks to the overwhelming amount of alcohol I consumed. I don't even remember how I got home! One of the girls probably put me in a taxi or something...

Hold on a minute! Something didn't feel right. I suddenly noticed, much to my horror, that my bed wasn't empty. I opened my eyes again curiously and realized that there were arms wrapped around my waist. I woke up further to realize that I had my head rested against someone's chest. I swallowed hard and peered up at the man in my bed and almost had a heart attack when I became aware of who he was. I forcefully pulled away from him and sat up in the bed, using the sheets to cover myself up. That startled him and his eyes opened a little. I just bit down on my bottom lip and started to panic! How the hell could I let this happen? Especially with him of all people...that...that street thug! He was a little disorientated at first but soon realized where he was. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Mornin', baby." he said, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning his head on his hand.

"Please tell me we didn't do anything last night." I practically begged, but when two adults wake up naked in bed together it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out that something had happened.

"Regrets already, eh?" he smirked.

"Oh God." I said, closing my eyes tightly.

"That's great." he said sarcastically. "I was on top form last night and you don't even remember."

"Shut up, John!" I growled at him, not wanting to hear the details of what happened between us the previous night.

He just laughed and layed down on his back and folded his hands behind his head. "Not a mornin' person, are yah?"

"Not when I wake up and realize that I did something incredibly stupid the night before." I snapped. "In more ways than one." I mummbled.

"Hey, I heard that." John said. "And I don't remember hearing any complaints from you last night when we were..."

"I'm warning you not to finish that sentence!" I snarled, pointing my index finger at him.

"There were compliments, but not complaints." he chuckled.  
"Stop it!" I said, taking the pillow from beside me and hitting him with it.

"Admit it, you enjoyed last night." he laughed. "I know I did."

I responded by beating him with my pillow again and saying, "Eeewww!"

"C'mon, baby, it's not that bad." he grinned. "You could've done a lot worse."

"Wanna bet?"

"That wasn't your opinion last night." he laughed. "You practically dragged me upstairs and into your bed."

"Yeah, well, I was drunk." I said. "It was a horrible mistake and I don't even want to think about it!"

"Horrible? That's one thing you weren't callin' it last night." he laughed.

"John!" I exclaimed, hitting him yet again time with my pillow.

I closed my eyes tightly only to open them again when I heard John laughing his ass off. I just slapped him in the chest with the back of my hand and yelled, "You're doing it on purpose now! I bet you're bloody loving this, aren't you?"

"Oh, baby, don't be like that." he said, turning onto his side to face me, slidding a hand under the sheets and running it over my stomach.

I quickly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I protested. "It's bad enough that I let you...eeewww!" I said, shuddering at the thought of actually having sex with John Cena. He just laughed again.

I made a frustrated noise and slid to the side of the bed to get out. I turned around to look at John, who was watching me and smirking.

"Can you close your eyes?" I demanded more than asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't want you to see me naked, do I?" I stated.

He let out a deep chuckle. "Becka, baby, I've already seen you naked. Unless you have sex with your clothes on?"

I shuddered again at his words. The thought of being naked with him... it just made me feel sick.

"Well, I don't want you seeing me naked now, okay?" I said, glaring at him. "And it's Rebekah to you."

"I can see you naked anytime I want, baby." he grinned at me. "At least I still have the memory of last night..."

"Stop it!" I shouted. "I don't want you thinking about that!"

"You should've thought of that before you took me into your bed." he laughed.

"Right, that's it! Get out!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the door.

"Nah, okay, okay...my eyes are closed." he said.

I stood up with the sheet still wrapped around me. I was just about to remove it when I looked over at John and saw him watching through squinted eyes.

"No peeking!" I said, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over his face.

I heard him laughing, as I quickly let the sheet drop and hurried to put my clothes on. Once I was fully dressed I turned my attention back to John.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I said, pulling the pillow back off his face and dropping it on my side of the bed. "Now you can just go away."

"Aww! Can't I stay for a little while." he whinned.

"No."

"Yah know you want me to stay."

"No, John, I really don't."

He just smiled and sat up in the bed. "You can see me naked if you want. I ain't bothered. You know you wanna look anyway." he smirked.

"I don't think I do." I said, turning my back on him. "Tell me when you're decent."

After a few moments, he said, "Okay, I'm dressed."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Really really?"

"Just turn around."

I turned around and hesitantly looked at him. I relaxed when I saw that he was wearing his denim shorts now, but still no shirt.

"You're not dressed properly." I commented.

"Well, I'm not naked anymore." he pointed out. "Plus, I can't find my jersey. What did you do with it?" he asked.

"Me?" I questionned. "I didn't do nothing with it."

"You're the one that took it off." he grinned. "You must have thrown it somewhere."

I shivered at the thought of undressing him. "Well, I don't know where it is." I said, as I headed to the bathroom.

"That's my favourite jersey."

"So?" I shrugged. "Just buy another one. I'm going to take a shower. Let yourself out."

I was in the shower for longer than usual, I wanted to scrub myself good after what I did with John last night. I didn't wanted his smell on me! I wanted to get rid of every single trace of him! It was when I was stepping out of the shower that I noticed something on the floor by the sink. I wrapped a towel around me and bent down to pick it up. I held it up to look at it and realized that it was indeed John's Red Sox baseball jersey. I let it drop to the floor again and shuddered.

"Yuck!" I said to myself, before opening the bathroom door and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I avoided John like the plague for the next week. I really didn't want to see him or talk to him at all. I just wanted to forget about what happened and get on with my life. And I just knew that he would bring it up if I saw him, making it that much harder to forget. Over the past week, more and more about that night kept coming back to me. Flashbacks of me and John kept passing through my mind, and every time they did, I felt like I wanted to puke! It made me shiver just thinking of that night.

I walked down the halls of the arena, my heels clicking against the vanished floor with every step that I took. I was a photographer for the Raw brand, which was unfortunately the same show as John was on. I specialized in studio photo shoots, but I had taken some ring-side shots in my time with the WWE as well. I contiued to walk, until I came to a door with the name "Rebekah Lawson" on it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped into my small studio for the evening and closed the door behind me. I removed my jacket and hung it on a hook. I raked my fingers through my hair and hurried over to my desk. I placed my bag down onto the table. I closed my eyes and took a couple of breathes, before I unzipped my bag and began to unpack my camera equipment.

I had been there, setting up for my first shoot of the day, for about fifteen minutes when I heard a loud knock on my door. I rolled my eyes. Obviously a male knock. Then I gasped and whirled around. What if it was Cena? I really didn't want to see him. I'd had enough humiliation because of him. I covered my face with my hands and didn't respond, hoping whoever it was would think I wasn't there and leave. But the knock came again. And again. And again. They obviously knew I was in there. I sighed deeply and removed my hands from my face, straightened up and called out, "Come in!" I turned back around and started played with my camera intently, thinking that maybe whoever it was wouldn't bother me if it looked like I was busy. The door open and I heard strong footsteps walking into the room, then the door closed. I didn't turn around or look up. I was concentrating so hard on getting my camera set up.

"Aren't I even gonna get a hello?" a deep male voice asked. That wasn't John's voice that's for sure. My eyes shot up to look in the man's direction.

"Randy!" I squealed, a smile spreading across my face. I ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

He made a sarcastic choking noise and said, "I still need to breath, Becka."

I let him go only to slap him playfully in the arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town so I thought I'd swing by and see my good friend, Rebekah." Randy said sweetly. A little too sweetly for my liking. Randy was one of my best friends and I knew him well enough to know when something was going on.

"Randy Orton, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Me? What makes you think I'm up to something?" he said, giving me an innocent look.

"Come off it, Randy, that look is too innocent to be innocent." I said, placing my hands on my hips. "Spill it."

Randy gave me that lopsided smirk and said, "Well, I was talking with John earlier..."

"Oh God...I don't think I like where this is going." I interupted, walking back over to the table my bag was on and sat down on top of it.

Randy walked across the room and took a seat beside me.

"So? What's going on with you two?" he asked, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Nothing." I replied.

"He told me that you two..."

"What? Slept together?" I cut him off again, starting to get a little frustrated. "Yes, okay? Yes, we did. But it was a horrible, digusting, drunken mistake and it'll never happen again!" I exclaimed.

"So...you and John aren't...?"

"No." I said sternly. "I'm not angry. I don't blame John. I'm a grown woman, it was my decision and I was responsible for my own actions, but it was a one time thing and now I just want to forget it and move on."

"Okay, okay." Randy said, holding his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just asking."

"And now you know, so just drop it, Randy." I warned him, standing up again and walking to my equipment.

There was scilence for a few minutes before Randy leaned forward on the table where he was still seated, leaning his forearms on his knees. "Can I just ask you one thing?"

"What?" I turned around to face him.

"What's your problem with John?" Randy asked me.

"What's my problem?" I repeated his question. "My problem, Randy, is that Johnny boy is nothing more than a hoodrat."

Randy chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Come on, Randy, look at the way he dresses for a start. And the way he speaks and curses all the time. He's disrespectful and arrogant and I wasn't raised to tolerate that in people." I explained. "He's...he's just not my type, okay, Randy? We come from different backgrounds. He's just a street thug."

"Well, if you ask me, you two would make a pretty cute couple." Randy smirked.

"I'm not laughing, Randy." I said seriously.

Randy laughed and stood up from the table. "You know, Beck, maybe if you actually took the time to get to know John, you'd see that you're whole perception of him isn't as accurate as you think." he said as he walked towards my office door.

"Spare me the lecture, Randy." I said, going back to work.

He laughed. "I'm in town until tomorrow afternoon, maybe we can go for a drink or something tonight?" he suggested.

"Erm...yeah, sure." I said, glancing up at him.

"Alright, well, I'll call you later." he said, winking at me before he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

As soon as I heard the door close, I sighed loudly and sat back down on the table, just letting what Randy said run through my mind. Was I judging John without even knowing the first thing about him? Maybe I was only seeing what was on the outside. Maybe there's more to John than I thought. He might be a good person inside. How would I know if I'd never bothered to talk to him properly? Perhaps I was wrong about him.

I suddenly shook my head and laughed out loud. What the hell was I thinking? This was John Cena we were talking about. I knew what his type were like.

Or did I?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Later that evening I got a phone call from Randy. We arranged to meet at my room and go from there to this little bar I knew on the edge of town. I was already having my doubts, considering what happened the last time I went to a bar. But at least I'd be with Randy, he was my best friend and I trusted him to keep me under control.

I had also managed to push mine and Randy's converstation about John out of my mind. I was being stupid. I didn't care enough about John to worry about the whole situation. It was over and done with. Why should I try to talk to John about anything? For _his_ sake? I didn't owe him a damn thing.

I was in the bathroom getting ready, I wasn't in the mood to dress up in anything special so I just threw a pair of baggy jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt with a red skull logo on the front, when I heard a knock on my hotel room door. I rolled my eyes and laid down my eyeliner pencil.

"You're early, Randy!" I yelled as I walked towards the door. In all the time I had known Randy, he was always at least a half hour early for everything he did, which wasn't good for me, since I was always about a half hour _late_ for everything I did. I unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open, and was horrified at who I saw standing there. It was definitely not Randy Orton, that's for sure.

"What the hell do you want?" I impatiently asked.

"Hey, baby." John smiled. "Nice to see you, too."

"What do you want, John?" I repeated. "I haven't got the time for this."

"I heard." he laughed. "Expecting Randy?"

"I don't know what that has to do with you, but yes, I am." I said sternly. "And he is going to be here any minute, so whatever you want, make it quick." I glared at him, walking over to the small coffee table in the center of the room, picking up my cell phone and room key, stuffing them into my pockets.

"I just wanted to come and see how you were doing." he said, stepping into the room further.

"_You_ came to see how _I_ was?" I snickered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." he insisted. "I haven't seen you since that night..."

"If that's what you came here to talk about, you're wasting your time, Cena." I interupted.

"Oh, c'mon, Be--Rebekah, don't you think we should at least talk about what happened?" he suggested.

"No." I replied firmly. "There's nothing to say, John. It happened, it's over. Just forget it and move on. And if I did want to talk about it, it certainly wouldn't be with you."

"So you can just forget it, can yah?" he asked. "Pretend nothing ever happened?"

"Yes, John, I can." I said, starting to get irritated. "That night meant different things to us. You make no secret of the fact that you like me, John, and for you, that night probably meant something. But for me, it was just a stupid, drunken mistake that meant nothing whatsoever. Heck, I don't even remember most of it! To me, nothing did happen. Face it, I just don't feel about you the way that you feel about me, and I never will." I explained. "Just accept that it's never going to happen and move on."

For a second a saddened expression swept across John's face, but it soon disappeared and his stormy blue eyes locked onto mine, narrowing slightly at me.

"As long as I know where I stand." he shrugged. I sensed a slightly bitterness in his voice as he turned and walked out of my hotel room, closing the door behind him.

A sudden feeling of regret came over me as I heard the door slam shut. I instantly felt awful for what I had said to John. I hated myself for being so inconsiderate of his feelings, and I wished at that moment I could turn back time and put it in a gentler way.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I all of a sudden concerned about John's feelings? I had said some horrible things to him in the past, and I hadn't felt the slightest remorse afterwards, but something was different now. This time it was his feelings I was messing with. Before, he would just laugh off my insults, and would even throw some back at me, but the things I said had never seemed to effect him in the past. It was all like water off a ducks back with John. Nothing I said got to him. It was all just like a big joke to him. He had it in his head that it was just me playing "hard to get". But this time, that look on his face after I had said those cruel things to him, filled me with a deep feeling of remorse, maybe even saddness, and it left me feeling like a total bitch. I suddenly felt the urge to go and find John to apologize, but my pride wouldn't let me do that. Like he said, at least now he knows how things are and where he stands. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe now he can stop harbouring this absurd infatuation with me, because I would never, in a million years, feel the same way that he does about me. It's best to put a stop to these things before they get out of hand, right? But why did I still feel terrible about it?

There came another knock on my door, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts. I took a breath and walked towards it. I stopped in front of the door for a second, taking another breath, before pulling it open.

"Hey, Beck." Randy greeted me with a smirk. "You ready to go?"

I smiled back at him. I couldn't think about this John thing just yet. Who knows how long it would be until Raw and Smackdown's schedules crossed again. This may be the last time I'd be seeing Randy in a while. And after the week I'd had, I certainly needed some fun and relaxation.

"Yeah." I replied after a few seconds. "Just let me get my shoes on and we can get going."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

While I was sitting at a small table with Randy, all I could seem to think about was Cena and how I'd been so horrible to him earlier. Even though I didn't like John, nobody deserves to be treated like that. I shook my head and started to think that maybe I was reading too much into this. This was John Cena we were talking about. He probably has a long line of women to choose from. Was I being arrogant to think that I was any different to him than all the rest? Maybe I was worrying over nothing. Maybe John wasn't as hurt as I thought.

"Beck, you alright?" Randy asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh...yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a slight smile.

"You sure?" he questionned. "You seem a little distracted tonight."

"I'm okay, really." I insisted, but I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me. "Honest."

"Yeah, right." Randy snickered. "You can either tell me what's going on now, or I can bug you all night until you finally give in and tell me anyway. Which will it be?"

I sighed and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table. "It's just...well, John came to my room earlier and I said some stuff to him that I wish I hadn't now. I'm just feeling a little guilty, that's all."

Randy smirked. "I thought you didn't even like John?"

"I don't." I replied, with no hesitation.

"Then why's this getting to you so much?" he questionned.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "He just looked pretty hurt by what I said. It doesn't matter how much I dislike someone, I still feel bad if I say something that was uncalled for." Randy didn't answer me. "I know what you're thinking, Randy."

"What?" he laughed.

"You think that I like John, don't you? And that's why I'm so bothered about this?" I asked, but continued to talk before he had a chance to answer. "Well, I don't like John, okay? I never have and I never will."

"I didn't say anything." Randy smirked, taking a gulp of his drink.

"You didn't have to." I said. "Just get that idea out of your head because it's not true and it's never going to be true either."

When me and Randy arrived back at the hotel, we ended up going up to his room and cleaning out his mini-bar. He didn't mention the John thing at all after the conversation we'd had in the bar. I knew what he was thinking though and he was wrong. He thought that the reason this was getting to me so much was because deep down I liked John and didn't want to see him hurt. Blah, blah, blah. Yeah right. The reason this was getting to me so much was that I didn't like to hurt people, even people I disliked, for no reason. What I said to John hadn't been called for at all. There was no reason for me to be so cruel. And that's what bothered me.

I left Randy's room at just past midnight. I had to get up the next morning and catch a flight to Toronto where the next Raw was being held. I thought I should get to my room and get some sleep, so I wouldn't be too hungover on the plane. I hated flying anyway, but flying with a hangover? That wasn't something to look forward to.

The elevator doors opened on my floor and I stummbled out. I placed a hand on the wall beside me, so that I wouldn't fall over, and made my way down the hall. I stopped in front of my room and rummaged in my pocket for my key. It took me a good five minutes, but I finally found it and attempted to put it in the lock, but it didn't quite work out.

"Oh, shoot." I said as I tried to line up the key with the lock, but still managed to miss. I made a frustrated noise, but then I felt the key being taken out of my hand. I blinked and looked up at the person beside me.

"Need some help with that?" John asked.

I stood there for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say. In the end I just nodded and stepped aside. He put the key into the lock, turned it around and pushed the door open.

"There yah go." he said, handing me the key back. I put my foot in the door to keep it open and just looked at him. Why was he helping me? After the way I'd been with him earlier, I'm suprised he didn't slap me. I just stood there with a totally bewildered look on my face.

John must have seen my expression because he laughed softly. "Well, I couldn't leave you out here to sleep in the hall, could I?" he said as if reading my mind.

A slight smile crossed my lips. "Thanks."

He smiled back and started to walk away.

"John?" I called after him.

He stopped and turned to face me again. "Yeah?"

"I..." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being so horrible to you earlier."

"Hey, don't worry about it." he smirked. "I've had worse said to me before." he said as he carried on walking.

I laughed slightly as I shook my head and entered my hotel room and shut the door behind me.

I suddenly frowned, more in confusion than anything. What the heck just happened? Was I just being nice to John Cena! I hate John Cena! I made a frustrated grunt and walked towards the bathoom. "Must be the alcohol effecting my brain." I snorted.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on my hotel room door. I groaned and threw back the covers. I layed my feet on the cold, wooden floor and felt an immediate shiver pass through my body. I ran a hand through my hair and yawned before standing and shuffled over to the door. I unlocked it and pulled it open. I blinked before focusing my tired eyes on the figure in front of me.

"Hey, Becka." Christy said, in her usual cheerful mood. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"As a matter of fact, you did." I laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing important." she said. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." I replied hesitantly, stepping aside so she could enter my room, then closing the door behind her. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked.

"No reason." she shrugged.

"I swear, people must think I'm stupid." I said. "Do you think I don't know when you're hiding something?"

Christy laughed. "It's nothing, really. I was just talking to John..."

"Oh geez, there's never a good end to that sentence." I said sarcastically. "What's he been saying to you?"

"Nothing." Christy insisted. "He just mentioned something about making sure you were alright when I saw you next. I thought something might be wrong."

"Nope." I said, walking over to my bag and kneeling on the floor beside it. "Nothing's wrong."

"Okay, well, what did John mean then?" she asked me.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" I replied, pulling my clothes out of my bag, trying to determine what I was going to where that day.

Christy sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway, now that I'm here, I'm on my way downstairs for breakfast with Trish and Amy, you coming?"

I stood up, my day's clothes in hand and laid them down on the bed.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled. "Just let me have a shower and a I'll be down."

"Alright." Christy said, as she bounced over to the door. "See you in a little while then."

"Yeah, see yah." I laughed at her excitement as she opened my hotel door and skipped out.

I went downstairs to the hotel restuarant and ate with Christy and the girls before I spotted Randy. He was sitting all on his own at a table at the back of the room. He looked like I felt. I decided to go over and keep him company so I excused myself and made my way over to him.

"Hi." I said, sitting down next to Randy.

"Hey." he smirked at me. "How're you feeling this morning?"

"By the looks of it, the same as you." I snickered.

He chuckled and then held his head. "Ow! No laughing." he said.

I snorted and said, "And no talking too loud."

He snickered. "It's a done deal."

"So, what are you doing down here all on your own?" I asked.

"Well, I'm actually meeting someone." he informed me.

"Oooo, should I make myself scarce?" I teased.

He laughed and then remembered our deal and held his head again "I have to stop doing that."

I laughed and felt the same pain shoot through my own head, causing me to place my hand on my forehead in an attempt to stop it. "Man, we must look like we've just come back from a war."

"See, this is why drinking's bad." he smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, back to the point, who are you meeting?" I asked.

I was supposed to be meeting John, but it doesn't look like he's coming." Randy explained.

At the mention of John's name, I immediately rose from my chair. "Bye-bye." I said and went to walk away.

Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist in his hand. "Just sit down, Beck." he said to me.

"I'm not going to stay here if John's going to be here, Randy." I said, trying to free my wrist from his grasp.

"Ah, I can really feel the love, Rebekah." I heard a sarcastic, male voice say from behind me. I turned around to see John Cena smirking back at me.

"I'm out of here." I said, trying to walk off but Randy still had my arm.

"Come on, Beck, stay for five minutes. Please?" Randy asked giving me that puppy-dog look.

I sighed and slumped back into the chair. "Fine, five minutes and then I'm leaving." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Splendid." John snorted.

"Shut up, Cena!" I snarled. "I'm not here to talk to you."

"Aww, and there I was feeling special." he said sarcastically.

I didn't bother to answer him, I just made a frustrated noise and turned to face away from him.

"Umm...well, I'm gonna go and get a drink." Randy said, standing up from the table. "Can I trust you two not to kill each other while I'm gone?"

I rolled my eyes at Randy's poor excuse to leave the table and gave him a sarcastic smile.

Perfect! Just perfect! Of all the people in the world to be sitting here with, I get John Cena! Man, someone up there must really hate me. I sighed and glanced over at John. He looked at me and smirked, causing me to roll my eyes and turn away from him again.

"Great, now she's sulking." John mummbled.

"Excuse me?" I said, turning back to him. "I'm not sulking. I just don't want to be sitting here with the likes of you!"

"Then leave." John said.

"Why?" I shot back at him. "Just because you show up, I'm the one that has to leave? I did get here first, you know?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Oh, I'd like to do something alright." I said.

"Why are you always such a bitch?" John asked after a few seconds of scilence.

I snickered. "Maybe it's just the people, or should I say _person_, I'm around."

"Seriously, you're always such a bitch to me, all the time." John commented.

"Well, you're hardly Mr. Congeniality, are you?" I retorted.

John laughed. "Well, maybe if you actually took the time and talked to me, insults aside, you'd see a different side of me."

"Why would I actually _want_ to do that?" I asked.

John shrugged. "Maybe you'd realize we have more in common than you think we do. Like you and Randy."

"Where the heck is Randy anyway?" I suddenly asked. "How long does it take to get a drink?"

I looked over at the counter, but saw no Randy. John also looked around for him.

"Ah-ha." John exclaimed, pointing to the far end of the room. "I think he's spoilt for choice."

I looked to where John was pointing and saw Randy standing at the vending machines, glancing over and catching my eye. He smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He winked and looked back at the machine in front of him.

"He's a deadman when I get my hands on him." I said, leaning back into my seat again.

John suddenly picked up a plastic spoon from the table and aimed it. "Think I can hit him from here?"

I laughed slightly and shook my head. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You doubting the Champ?" he asked, looking over at me.

I snickered. "I bet you ten dollars you can't reach him from here." I said, leaning forward in my chair to get a better veiw.

"You're on, Lawson." he said, aiming the spoon again. "Watch and learn."

After a few moments of getting his aim right, he hurled the spoon in Randy's direction. Much to my delight, it missed. It actually wasn't far off from where Randy was standing, but it still missed.

"I hate to say I told you so." I gloated.

"Yeah, yeah." he said. "You caught me on a bad day, that's all. Pure luck."

"Whatever you say." I stood up and pushed my chair under the table. "Tell Randy his five minutes are up."

John just nodded and leaned back.

"Hey!" he suddenly called out as I started to walk away.

"What?" I said, turning around to face him again.

"What'd yah say you come out for a drink with me later?" he suggested.

"Why exactly would I want to do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

John smirked and shrugged. "C'mon, gimme one chance to convince you I'm a nice guy. If you still think I'm a no-good hoodrat after that, then I'll drop it and leave you alone. Deal?"

I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. "Well, you do owe me ten bucks anyway, so I might as well spend it on something productive." I pulled a pen from my pocket and scribbled my cell phone number down on the back of his hand. "Call me later and we'll see."

John grinned at me as I turned and walked away.

Well, well, well. That was a different side to John Cena. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. I was certainly about to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just wanna thank y'all for the reviews you've given me...and I apologize to those who I haven't got around to replying to. I do read ALL of my reviews, but but some times I'm just too busy to sit and reply to them. I'm still grateful for all the feedback and I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story.

Anywho...on with the story...

**CHAPTER SIX**

Later that evening, we had finally arrived in Toronto after a torturous flight. It was only a couple of hours flying, but it felt like days to me, as I hate flying of any kind, and what was left of my hangover didn't make matters any better.

I was just stepping out of the shower when I heard my cell phone being to ring. I rolled my eyes and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked over and picked my small phone up off of the bed. I flipped it open and looked at the caller ID. I didn't reconize the number. I sighed, thinking it was the wrong number and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in a slightly frustrated tone. I hate wrong numbers.

"Hey, that's a friendly greeting." a deep male voice answered me.

I frowned. "Who is this?"

"Charming." the man said. "After all this time, you don't know who I am? And I thought we were making progress."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm not in the mood to be messed around, so either tell me who you are or leave me alone."

The guy on the other end of the phone just laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll give you a clue." he said, clearing his throat. "The Champ is here."

I was puzzled at first and then it dawned on me. "Cena?"

"The one and only, baby." John laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, you told me to call you earlier and see if you wanted to go out with me."

"Oh...yeah, right." I said, placing my hand on my forehead. "I totally forgot about that."

I heard John laugh slightly before he spoke. "So, you up for it or not?"

I paused for a second to think it over. Should I go? I mean, he deserves one chance to change my mind about him, doesn't he? I should at least try and make the effort to get to know him a little before I judge him? And if he doesn't impress me and I still feel the same about him, then he said he would leave me alone, so what did I really have to lose?

"Yo! Earth to Rebekah! You still with us, girl?" John's voice said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I said. "Well, I guess we could go for a quick drink down in the hotel bar." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." John replied. "Meet you down there in an hour?"

I paused again. "Sure, I'll see you then." I answered, before hanging up. I was still pretty hungover from the night before but, I was a woman of my word and that wasn't about to change now.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. I stepped out on to the ground floor and made my way towards the bar. I wouldn't say I was looking forward to this at all. This was Cena. I couldn't be in a room for five minutes with him without some kind of argument starting up and I wasn't holding any hopes of tonight being any different.

When I entered the hotel bar, I scanned the place quickly looking for John. I frowned upon not seeing him in there. I sighed and made my way towards the bar.

"You've got fifteen minutes to show up, Cena, or I'm leaving." I mummbled to myself, taking a seat at the bar and ordering myself a drink. I ordered an orange juice due to the fact that I still had a semi-hangover and I had been drinking way too much lately anyway.

After fifteen minutes, Cena was still not there and I was starting to get frustrated. I looked down at my watch. It was getting pretty late. I sighed and decided to give him an extra ten minutes to show. I don't know why I gave him so much opportunity to turn up. I could have just left there and then. Oh well, I guess I was in a generous mood. I laid my head on the table and stared ahead of me.

"Just leave, Rebekah." I murmured to myself. "Why are you waiting on the guy anyway?"

"That's nice, you didn't even wait for me to start the converstation." I heard a voice say from behind me.

My head rose and looked up to see Cena smirking at me. "You're late." I said sternly.

"I know, sorry about that." John said, taking a seat beside me.

"What? Did you get lost between here and the elevator?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought this evening was about us getting along?" he questionned, ordering a drink.

I just sighed and sat up straight. "Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yah know, I didn't think actually you'd show." John said after a few minutes of scilence.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I replied. "I don't say what I don't mean."

"That's a good thing." he said, taking a gulp of his drink.

I just snickered and shrugged, "I guess."

"No, really." John insisted. "People shouldn't say stuff they ain't gonna do."

I laughed. "I'm not one to go back on my word. If I say I'll do something, only death itself will stop me from doing it."

John chuckled. "See, we do have something in common then."

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, with a faint smile touching my lips. "It's still early."

"Hey, I got a question." John suddenly exclaimed, turning in his chair to look at me.

"Shoot." I said, glancing at him briefly.

"What exactly is your problem with me?" he asked, but before I could answer, he held his hand up and started talking again. "I know, I know. You think I'm a hoodrat. But what's really so wrong with that? It's not like I go around beating people up on the streets or carry guns or anything like that."

It took me a few seconds to think of an answer. It dawned on me that he was right. He wasn't a gangster or anything like that, so why did he irrate me so much? Despite what I thought of him, John would never use a gun on a person or anything like that. Not like many rappers or people from the hip-hop community do. He was by no means innocent, but then again, neither was I. Is anyone really that innocent?

I suddenly realized that I hadn't answered John's question and looked at him. "I don't know." I shrugged. "I think it's just you're whole attitude. I wasn't brought up around people that curse or dress the way you do. Maybe I'm wrong? Maybe I'm just not used to it? Who knows?" I said, turned away to look ahead of me again.

John didn't say anything to that. He just watched me. I don't think he was quite expecting me to say that. To basically admit that he was right and I could be wrong about him. I think he was half expecting an argument.

"At least that proves my point." I spoke, breaking the scilence. "I said I wouldn't argue with you, and, for tonight, I won't."

John just laughed and shook his head at me. "A'ight. But if you do I get to keep that ten bucks I owe you." I laughed slightly. "Ah, see, I made you laugh. Someone who can make you laugh can't be that bad, right?"

"We'll see." I smiled. "Any other questions on your mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have a few questions for you." he began.

"Well I've got the answers." I said, causing him to laugh.

This night was about to get interesting. It's like I was sat here with a completely different person. I kept having to glance over to make sure it was still John Cena sitting next to me. Or maybe the John in my head is the one that's a completely different person? Or maybe he doesn't even exist? Only time would tell. The night was still young.

**Well, another chapter done! Hope y'all liked. R&R peeps! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Me and John left the hotel bar at around midnight. The evening had certainly not gone as bad as I thought. John was actually quite a funny guy. He made me laugh all night. I liked a person with a sense of humor. And he was certainly very sweet, I don't think I paid for anything the entire night. I was starting to see that maybe first impressions weren't always right. Maybe I had been wrong about Cena. Although, he could have just been being nice to me tonight...this might not be who he really is and I might have been right all along. I knew that it was going to take more than one night to change my whole view on him, but I was willing to give him more of a chance.

We reached my floor and I stepped out of the elevator, with John following me. I turned my head and looked at him. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes had a strange sparkle in them. I just stared at him for a moment. This was the first time I'd ever actually noticed his eyes before. They were a beautiful shade of blue and were full of happiness. I came to my senses, shaking my head and looking away from him.

"You know, you don't have to walk with me." I said.

"I know I don't _have_ to." he glanced at me as we walked. "I want to. Besides, I'm only one floor above you, it's hardly gonna take me long to get to my room, is it?"

I laughed softly. "I guess not."

"And you never know who's hiding around the corner." he said, nudging me slightly, causing me to laugh even more.

I stopped in front of my door and pulled my key from my pocket. I slid it into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and looking back at John.

"Hey, you did it all by yourself tonight." he smirked.

"Shut up." I said, glaring playfully at him.

John just laughed. "I best be going." he said. John suddenly leaned in close to me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt my heart start to race and my breathing grew deeper. He pulled back a little so that his lips were just inches from mine. "Tonight was fun and I hope we can do it again sometime." he said, smirking slightly. I couldn't speak. I just stood there and gazed at him. "I'll see yah around, baby." he laughed, winking at me before pulling back completely, turning and walking back down the hall towards the stairs.

I just stood there for a little while, watching him as he disappeared around the corner. I shook my head clear and turned, entering my room, closing and locking the door behind me. What was wrong with me? I felt this weird feeling that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Why was I suddenly feeling this way? What had changed? I decided not to analyse it to death and just go to bed. Maybe a good night sleep would help. I removed my jacket and draped it over the back of the couch at the end of my bed. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed down onto my back on the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I had been laying there for a little while when I suddenly heard my cell phone faintly ringing in the distance. I groaned and hauled myself up from the bed and shuffled over to where my jacket was. I reached into one of the pockets and retrieved my phone, flipping it open and holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." I heard Randy's familiar voice greet me. "I'm not interupting anything, am I?"

"No." I replied. "What are you doing calling me at twelve-thirty at night?"

"I heard that you were going out with John tonight." he said. I could just tell by the tone that he spoke in that he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Yeah, no thanks to you obviously setting it up." I retorted. "I hate you, by the way."

I heard Randy laugh slightly. "You're welcome, by the way. So, how did it go?"

"Fine." I merely replied.

"Fine?"

"Yes, Randy, fine."

"Do I not get detail?"

I rolled my eyes, Randy was always one for gossip. "What's there to tell? We went downstairs to the bar, had a few drinks and then he walked me back to my room, and that was it." I explained, conveniently leaving out all the major detail like what fun we'd had and the kiss when we got back up to the room and all the crazy, mixed up feelings I was having.

"Is that all?" Randy questionned.

"Yes, that's all."

"You must think I'm completely stupid if you think I'm falling for that." Randy laughed.

"It's the truth." I insisted.

"Yeah, right." he said. "Tell me whatever it is you're not telling me."

I laughed at the senseless sentence that just came out of his mouth. "It's no big deal." I said. "It's just that...well...I had a good time with John and...at the end of the night..."

"You had a good time? With John? Am I hearing things?"

I laughed sarcastically and said, "No, that's what I said. John's an okay guy, even if he does have bad taste in clothes and music, and is a little on the vulgar side sometimes." I could tell Randy was smirking again, without even having to see him. "You can wipe that dumb smirk off your face right now, Orton." I said.

He laughed. "How did you know?"

"I know you better than you think, Randy." I laughed.

He laughed. "So, you like John now, huh?" he teased.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Randy said. "Aww, that's so cute, Rebekah and John."

"Shut up, Randy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, wait a second, you were gonna tell me something else." he suddenly said.

"No, I wasn't." I replied, though not sounding too convincing.

"Yes, you were." Randy insisted. "You said that you had a good time with John and that at the end of the night...then I interupted. What happened at the end of the night?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me, Beck." Randy whined.

"Nothing happened."

"Then why were you gonna tell me that something did?"

I was scilent for a few seconds. Randy wasn't going to leave this. "Okay, well, when we got back here to my room, we were saying good-night and then...John...he kissed me...only on the cheek though..."

"Oh, my God." Randy cut me off. "You really do like John, don't you?"

"I didn't say that, Randy..."

"I can hear it in your voice. You do, don't you?" I didn't reply. "You do, you have a thing for John."

"No, I don't. Shut up." I said sternly.

I could hear Randy in a fit of laughter on the other end phone. "You have the hots for John."

"I don't! Shut up, Randy!" I hissed. "I have to go, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

His laughing eased off. "Okay, okay, but I'm gonna phone you tomorrow and get more details."

"There are no more details, Randy, that's it. I don't like John, just leave it."

He laughed again. "If you say so, Beck."

"I do say so, because it's the truth." I insisted. "Good-night, Randy."

"Night, Beck, speak to you tomorrow." he chuckled.

I hung up the phone and stuffed it back into my jacket pocket. I let out a frustrated grunt and made my way back over to my bed. I pulled the covers back and climbed underneath. Randy was so wrong. He couldn't be more wrong. Of couse I didn't have a thing for John. That's craziness. Me and John? Yeah, right. Ha, pure madness. Although, I couldn't help but think, why did that kiss have such an effect on me? Maybe...no, no, it couldn't be...could it?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next night I found myself at an arena where a Raw houseshow was being held. I sat in the small room dreading what the night had to bring. Apparently, I was down to do some ringside shots tonight, since one of the regular photographers, Katie, was out with an injury. I was only down to do the main event so I got there pretty late, towards the end of the show in fact, so that most of the wrestlers were either gone or in their locker rooms. This meant that I was less likely to bump into John.

All throughout the day, Cena kept creeping into my thoughts. I felt like screaming! Why the heck was he effecting me like this all of a sudden! Ugh! Tipical John, always finds some kind of a way to annoy me! I just wish that these bizzare feelings, which I still couldn't quite name yet, would go away. After one night, I couldn't stop thinking about the guy. What was wrong with me? Was I attracted to him? No. No, that can't be it. Me attracted to John Cena? Ha! That's crazy talk! So what was it then? It was driving me mad. I wanted to know why I was feeling the way I was feeling, but I had no answers for myself, which more than frustrated me.

I was in the midst of setting my camera up for the show, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called out, turning to face the door.

The door swung open a little and Danielle, one of the backstage crew, looked in. "Hey, Becka. You've got to be out there in five minutes."

"Alright. Thanks, Dani." I smiled. She smiled back at me and left.

I picked up my camera and checked it to make sure it was set up okay, making a few adjustments as looked it over. Once I was satisfied with it, I grabbed the last of my equipment and headed down to ringside.

I stood at ringside, snapping away with my camera as Kurt Angle locked the Ankle Lock in on none other than John Cena. Just my luck to have to photograph _his_ match! And he spotted me when he got into the ring at the start of the match, which didn't exactly make matters any better. He just glanced at me, but that stupid smirk was plastered on his face, so I knew he knew it was me. Well, at least I could make a quick getaway as soon as the match was over.

I must not have been paying attention because I stayed in my place as John twisted and threw Angle off of him, straight towards me. Kurt feel into the corner, his shoulder smashing into my camera. The last thing I remember was my back hitting the floor and then everything went dark.

"Miss Lawson?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say softly. "Miss Lawson?" I heard again, but was too weak still to respond. "Just keep talking to her, she'll come around soon enough." the voice told someone, then I heard a door being closed. After a few minutes, my eyes started to flutter open. As soon as I tried to move a sharp pain shot through my head, causing me to groan.

"Rebekah?" I heard a deep male voice say my name. "You okay?"

I let out a deep breath and forced my eyes open further. I saw a blurry figure standing over me, but couldn't quite make out who it was. I gave up and let my eyes fall shut again.

"Hey, it's alright." the male voice came again, sounding so full of concern. "Don't try to move or anything until the medic gets back, yeah? Rebekah? Can you hear me, sweetheart?"

"Mmmm." was the only response I could give.

"Good." the man said. "Try and stay awake for me though, baby." I felt him take my hand and squeeze it gently. "I'm gonna stay right here in case you need anything." he assured me.

After about ten minutes had passed, I shifted on the bed they had me laid up on. Finding my strength from somewhere, my eyes opened slightly as I tried to look around the room. I saw the male figure still by my side. I tried to focus my eyes on whoever he was, but it wasn't working.

"W--who...are...you?" I said quietly, my voice breaking as I spoke. "Why--why are you...here?"

I heard a deep chuckle. "That shot must have knocked you out pretty bad." he said. "It's me, John. You do remember me, right?"

It took me a while for the name to register with me, but then it hit. "C--Cena?"

"That's the one." he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finding my voice, my eyes starting to focus on the figure, which I now saw was in fact John.

"I wanted to stay to make sure you were alright." he said. "That was quite a shot you took out there."

I was silent for a few moments. Cena actually stayed here with me just to make sure I was okay? Had he really been that concerned? I felt a goofy smile touch my lips as I thought. I was touched that John had stayed with me. It wasn't his fault I was here. He must have stayed because he genuinely cared.

"John?" I finally spoke.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

I looked over at him. My eyes were now fully focused and I could see the worry on his face.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why am I in here?"

"Well, you were photographing my match with Kurt and he accidently knocked your camera, which then hit you in the head. Like I said, it must have been a pretty hard shot because you fell down and blacked out, so I brought you back here." John explained to me.

"You brought me here?" I questionned.

"Yeah." he smiled. "I couldn't just leave you, could I?" I smiled and let my head fall back on to the hard medical table. "Kurt had to leave but he told me to tell you that he was sorry for what happened."

"It's okay." I grinned. "It wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident."

"He still feels bad about it." John said.

"I'll call him later and tell him I'm alright."

"Yeah." John nodded. "That'll put his mind to rest."

After a half an hour, the medic had checked me over and said that I had no signs of any major injuries but that I should take it easy for a few of days and maybe go down to the hospital and get checked out properly.

"I can drive you to the hospital if you want." John suggested after the medic had left.

"Erm...no...that's okay." I said hesitantly. "I'll go back to the hotel and get some sleep tonight, then I'll go to the hospital tomorrow."

"Yah know, you should really go tonight, Rebekah." John said sternly. "You may have injuries that a medic can't spot."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't want to."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" John asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"No...well, I--I just...I don't really like hospital's very much, that's all." I said quietly, sitting up on the medical table.

John smirked at me. "Are you scared?"

"No." I insisted, even though I didn't sound too convincing.

"There's no need to be afraid, Becki." Cena said, standing in front of me so I had to look at him. "I don't really like hospital's either, but they help you. They're good places."

I nodded. "I know that." I said to him. "They just...they...frighten me." I admitted, lowing my head.

John laughed slightly. "There's no shame in being frightened, Rebekah." he said gently, taking my hand in his. "We all get scared sometimes." I looked up at him and the gentle look I saw made me smile. "Hell, even the Champ himself gets scared sometimes." This made me laugh. Thinking of John Cena being afraid, it didn't seem possible. John used his free hand to brush the hair from my face. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. You know that, don't you? I'll look after you."

I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod my head as I stared into John's tender blue eyes. There was that feeling again. The same feeling I'd had the previous night. Almost like butterflies in my stomach.

John smiled at me and leaned in closer. "I mean it." he said gently. "I care about you a lot, yah know?"

"I know." I whispered back.

Catching me off guard, John leaned in even more and gently pressed his lips against mine. I didn't really know how to react at first. Should I push him away? Should I kiss him back? I didn't know what I wanted to do. Half of me was screaming for me to push him off, to slap him across the face, to shout at him. But then the other half of me was begging to give in, _craving_ to kiss him back. Finally, I responded, shocking myself into actually returning his kiss. My arms soon found their way around his neck and my lips soon parted, pleading for a deeper kiss. I shivered with what I can only guess to be lust and passion as I felt his tongue gently brush against mine, our lips grinding together. I relished in the feeling for a moment, but then, coming to my senses, I suddenly stopped the kiss and shoved John backwards.

"Stop it." I mummbled, holding my fingertips to my mouth.

"I'm sorry." John said softly.

There was a few minutes scilence between us. What was that? What had just happened? Had I really just kissed John Cena? And _actually_ enjoyed it? Was I already craving his lips on mine? I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, totally forgetting for a moment that John was still in the room. I glanced over at him and he was watching me. I quickly looked away and down to the ground.

"C'mon then, lets get you to the hospital, yeah?" he said, walking over to me. I looked up at him and went to speak, but he held his hand up and cut me off. "Forget it for the moment, we need to get to the hospital and get you chacked out. And I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." I swallowed hard and just nodded as I gazed at the man in front of me.

All these emotions rushed through me, but none more tempting than the urge to throw my arms around his neck again and kiss him passionately. I shook my head slightly. What was I thinking? What had come over me? I didn't have feelings for John. It was just the heat of the moment. Yeah, that's what it is. The heat of the moment. And like John said, I needed to worry about getting to the hospital right now. Everything else could wait.

**That chapter eight done! Hope y'all liked! R&R PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

I left the doctor's office and headed down the hallway, towards the waiting room, where John was. I approached the waiting room and stopped outside the glass doors for a moment. I peered in and saw John sitting on a chair in the corner of the small room. He was leaning forward slightly, his elbows on his knees, his hands were clasped together with his chin gently resting on them. He was just staring into space, like he was in deep thought about something, and I bet I could guess what it was. I just watched him for a little while. He looked so worried. So concerned. So troubled. All at the same time. I wanted to go over and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Why did seeing him like this make me so upset? I came to my senses and decided to actually go in to him. Making him wait like this probably wasn't helping. I took a deep breath and entered pushed the double doors open, walking into the room and over to where John was seated. I stood beside him for a long moment. He didn't even notice I was there.

"Hello! Earth to Cena!" I said sarcastically, but also letting out a laugh. "Is anybody there?"

He snapped out of his daze and looked up at me. "Huh? Oh, hi. Sorry, my mind just drifted off there for a moment." he smirked. "What'd the doctor say?"

"Nothing serious, just a mild concussion." I said. "He just told me to rest up for a few days."

"Well, that's good news." John said standing up. "I've had tons of concussions before, trust me, they're nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, he did give me these pain killers though, and so far they're not working." I said as we walked towards the exit.

John laughed. "Give them time." he said. "They'll get to work soon enough."

"Well, I sure hope so." I said, placing my hand on my forehead. "I've got a terrible headache."

John was right. The pain killers I had taken started to kick in on the ride back to the hotel. They took my headache away, but they seemed to be making me tired as well. My eyes were growing heavy and I was finding it hard to keep them open. I leaned against the car door beside me and rested my head against the window.

My mind drifted off to thoughts of what happened back at the arena between me and John. I still couldn't make any sense of it. Why had it happened in the first place? I wondered what John was thinking. Was he thinking about it as well? Was he going to bring it up? Or did he not want to talk about it at all? I groaned at all these questions running through my head. I was frustrated that I had no answers for myself. John looked over at me quickly when he heard me groan.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I mummbled.

We drove in an uncomfortable silence all the way back to the hotel. I didn't really know what to say, and I don't think John did either.

Once we had arrived back at the hotel, it was pretty late. I was struggling to stay awake now. I just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep. I leaned my body against John's in the elevator. He laughed slightly and wrapped his arm around me, trying to keep me upright. I rested my head against his shoulder and yawned. I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of John's cologne as I did so. God, he smelt so good. I shook my head and pulled away from him slightly. 'Stop it, Rebekah!' my mind shouted at me.

We stopped outside my hotel room and I dug around in my pocket for my key. When I found it, I pulled it out and handed it straight to John. He unlocked the door for me and pushed it open. He released his hold on me and I stummbled forward into the room, searching for the light switch on the wall.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked, reaching over and flicking the lights on for me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I mummbled, removing my jacket, almost falling over in the process. I heard John's laughter from behind me. I turned to face him. "Shut up." I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed again. "Well, I'll be leaving you to it then." he said. "I'll come by in the morning to check on yah, aiight?"

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He smiled and walked over to me. "If you need anything, I'm staying in room 325. It's the next floor up. Just come up and get me."

I swallowed hard. John was standing so close to me. At that moment, all I wanted to do was reach my hands out to touch him, but I restrained myself. I could feel that feeling again. Like butterflies in my stomach. My breathing started to become deeper as I managed to choke out, "Okay. Thanks, John." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he leaned in even closer.

"It's not a problem." he whispered to me.

I came out in goosebumps as he spoke softly. I had never felt the urge to kiss someone as much as I wanted to kiss him right then and there. I didn't know what to do, I just froze where I stood. He moved in even closer and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Much like the previous night, when we had gone out and he had kissed me in the same way, my breath caught in my lungs and I felt the electricity pass through my body at the feel of his warm lips on my skin. In a spur of the moment action, when he pulled back from me, I quickly moved forward and pressed my lips to his in a short kiss. I pulled away and felt my cheeks turn a bright red. What had I just done? I cursed myself for being so weak and stupid.

When I fianlly looked up at John, he just smiled gently and placed his hands on either side of my face, leaning in and capturing my lips with his in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. At first, I was eagar to return his kiss, slidding my hands up his body and resting them on his chest, gripping his shirt slightly. My lips parted and I gasped at feeling his tongue intertwine with mine. I lost myself in the sensation for a moment, but I soon came back to reality and shoved John away with as much strength as I could muster.

"I--I...I..." I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

John moved close to me again and whispered, "Ssshh. It's okay." I looked up at him and he gave me that gorgeous smile of his. "I know what you're thinking. You think this is wrong. That you can't fall for someone like me. That I'm no good. And it's stopping you from just going after something you know you want." he said gently. He was right. I did think it was wrong. And that was what kept stopping me from letting things go any further with John. "But it's okay." John continued. "I understand."

"I...I just don't know what to do, John." I said quietly.

He laughed slightly. "You know what you _want_ to do, you just won't let yourself do it."

"It's...it's just..." I stuttered.

"Look." he interupted me. "You know how I feel about you. The question you need to ask yourself is, how do you feel about me? When you find the answer to that, nothing else will matter." I didn't reply, I just stood there and thought about what he said. "I'm gonna go. You let me know what you decide." He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and left.

I sighed and ran my hands over my face. 'This can't be happening to me!' I thought to myself. Why did drama follow me everywhere I went? I just sat on the bed and thought for a second about what John had said to me. He was right. I needed to figure out what all these feelings were before anything else.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Why is life so confusing?" I asked myself. One minute you think you hate someone so much and then the next minute it can all change...and maybe you don't really hate them after all. I had some serious thinking to do, that's for sure.

**Well, there's chapter nine for y'all. Hope you're still enjoying this story! R&R please guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my robe from the hook on the back of the door and slid it on. I took the clip out of my hair and let it fall down, running my fingers through it. I placed the clip on the side and looked into the mirror. I sighed and stared hard at my reflection. My eyes were red and heavy, having got little to no sleep the previous night. I just laid there in bed, trying to analyse this whole situation with John. I was tired, but not just physically. I was tired of these mixed up feelings. I was tired of not knowing what to do. I just wished that it would all just go away, and that John could go back to the annoying, arrogant thug he'd once been to me.

I was thankfully pulled out of my thoughts before they could go any further by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I sighed and turned away from the mirror, hurrying in to the next room, grabbing my cell from the bed. I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I saw who it was. I quickly flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Randy?"

"Hey, Beck." Randy said, almost relieved to hear my voice. "I heard what happened yesterday. I've been trying to get hold of you all day. Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled at his concern. Randy had always been the one that looked out for me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him. "Just a mild concussion. I have to take it easy for a few days, nothing serious."

I heard him breath a sigh of relief. "Thank God. You had me worried to death here."

"Aww, listen to you, all concerned." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let it get out. I've got a reputation to protect." he laughed.

"Charming." I snickered.

Randy laughed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Geez, Randy, you sound like my mother." I said sarcastically. "There's nothing for you to worry about. John took me to the hospital, they checked me over and said I was fine, okay? Nothing that a few days of rest won't fix."

"Okay, okay. You're fine, I get it." Randy said. I laughed and shook my head. "So...John took you to the hospital, eh?"

I rolled my eyes. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. "Yes, he was in the match when I got hurt. He just took me to the hospital to make sure I was okay."

"Awww." Randy teased me. "That's sweet."

"Shut up, Randy."

"No, seriously." he laughed. "John's a nice guy."

I didn't answer. I couldn't help but smile. Randy didn't know how right he was. John really was a nice guy. And it _was_ sweet of him to go to the hospital with me last night. Even though we'd had that moment before hand at the arena, he was still willing to go with me and suffer through the uncomfortableness of the situation, just to make sure I was okay.

"Beck? You okay?" Randy asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah...I'm fine." I mummbled, shaking my head clear.

"No, you're not." Randy said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm..."

"Rebekah." Randy cut me off in a stern tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. "Me and John...we..." I stuttered. "We kinda...kissed again." I said quietly.

"You kissed again?" Randy said in suprise.

I nodded but then realized that I was on the phone and Randy couldn't see me, so I quickly said, "Yep." There was a short silence before I spoke again. "But it wasn't like last time."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. "How was it different?"

"Well, last time it was after me and John had gone out and it was just a kiss on the cheek to say good-night." I began. "But this time, It was a..._proper_ kiss. And...it was more than just once."

"How many times?"

"Only twice." I said, as if that made things any better.

"What...I mean...how did you feel?" Randy asked.

I paused for a minute. "I don't know." I replied. "I'm really confused, Randy. I mean, it felt...it felt good at the time, but...but I just kept thinking that it was wrong...because it was Cena. It's like every time John's near me...all I want to do is...is just have him hold me and kiss me, but then when he does, it feels like I'm comitting some kind of crime by enjoying it. Like it's some kind of sin to want to him like that." I sighed deeply as all these emotions came pouring out of me. "Does that make any sense to you?"

Randy laughed softly. "Yeah, it makes sense."

I snorted. "Well, I wish it did to me."

I heard Randy's raspy chuckle come from the other end of the phone. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Duh." I said sarcastically.

"Surely you've been in love before?" Randy stated more than asked.

"Love?" I asked in confusion. "You think that's what this is? You think I'm in love with John?" I laughed out loud, raising my eyebrows. "You're crazy."

"Am I?" Randy asked.

"Yes, you are." I insisted.

"Think about it, Beck." Randy began. "Do you get butterflies in your stomach whenever he's close to you? Do you get goosebumps whenever he touches you? When he's not with you, do you miss him? And when you do see him, does it make your heart flutter just being near him? I bet you the answer to all those questions is yes, am I right?"

I didn't reply. I just sort froze. I let what Randy had just said to me sink in, then it hit me...hard. That nervous, butterflies in my stomach feeling that I'd felt every time John had kissed me. The goosebumps that had sprung up on my arms each time John touched me, or was close to me. When he wasn't near me, I did miss him. I did wish that he were with me. Then when he did show up, it made me smile to know that he was there. Had I really fallen for John? It couldn't be...it just couldn't be. No...not John. Never. No way.

"Beck? You still there?" I heard Randy's voice say to me.

"Erm...yeah, I'm...I'm still here." I said. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Randy, it can't be. I've been in love before and it's never been like this."

"Have you really been in love?" Randy asked. "_Really_?"

"I...I don't know."

"When was the last time anyone ever made you feel the way John does? Never, right? Love is when someone makes you feel special. It's when you want to constantly be with that one person. They make you feel good and warm inside. When they're near you, all you want to do is reach out and touch them, not even in a sexual way, just...so you know they're there, I guess. Love is when you wake up in the morning thinking about them and go to sleep at night thinking about them. Trust me, I've been there. Have you?"

I sighed deeply and collapsed down on to the bed. "No."

"Is that how it is with John?"

I paused for a moment. "Yes." I confessed.

"Then there's your answer, Beck." Randy said. I could tell he was smiling.

I was silent for a few minutes, taking in all this new information. "I...I have to go, Randy." I finally said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Don't avoid it though, Beck, that's how you get hurt."

"Thanks for the advice, mom." I said sarcastically, and heard Randy laugh in response. "I'll call you soon."

"Alright." Randy said. "See yah, Beck."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and tossed it beside me on the bed. I laid there and draped my arm over my face. I took a couple of deep breaths and then sat up. For the first time in recent weeks, things were clear to me. Things were starting to make sense. It was true...and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, it'd always be true. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened, without me even having any control over it. Without me even knowing. But one thing I did know now was that...somewhere done the line...I really had fallen in love with John Cena.

I sighed deeply and just sat there for a little while, my head in my hands, just in silence, not even thinking. I suddenly jumped up from the bed. I hurried back in to the bathroom and threw my clothes on and clipped my hair back up again. I darted out in to the main room and towards the front door, grabbing my key as I did so. I flung the door open and closed it behind me. I stopped, taking a breath and leaning back against the door to regain some composer before started for the elevator. I had to see John. Now.

**Ah, I love to leave y'all in suspense! lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Keep reading! R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I stopped outside John's hotel room and took a deep breath. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but then froze, letting my arm fall back down to my side. I leaned up against the wall beside the door and ran my hand through my hair. Was I doing the right thing? I didn't even know what I was doing. I just rushed up here without thinking, but now I couldn't help but think that maybe I was making a mistake. And what if I did knock on that door? What on Earth was I going to say to John? Maybe I was rushing things. Maybe I should have thought about it a little more before jumping to conclusions. I mean, there could be other explanations to way I was feeling the way I was towards John.

I sighed and turned away from John's door and started to walk back to the elevator. I got about halfway and stopped again, shaking my head. Other explanations? Like what? Randy was right. Of course he was right. I was being stupid. I knew the answer as well as everyone else. I was in love with John. I don't know why I was trying so hard to deny it. It was the truth. I turned back to face John's room. I took a deep breath and slowly shuffled back over. It was time for me to admit it and stop ignoring it. I stood there for a moment, trying to plan out what I was actually going to say. My mind just went blank though. I knew that whatever I did plan to say would only shoot right out of my head the moment I saw John anyway, so I decided to just let whatever happened happen for a change.

I inhaled deeply and raised my hand, lightly tapping on the door in front of me. I waited for a few minutes but there was no sign of John. I knocked again, only louder. There was still no answer.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "He's not even here."

I was just about to turn and leave when I heard the door being unlocked. I looked back towards it in time to see the door being swung open and John standing in the doorway. He looked at me and frowned in confusion. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Rebekah?" he questionned. "What are you doing here?"

"I hope this isn't a bad time." I said quietly.

He shook his head slightly. "No. No, I was taking a shower."

My eyes scanned him quickly. All he was wearing was a pair of denim shorts. Water droplets were trickling down his bare chest and dripping from his hair. I felt my heart flutter at the sight of him.

With all thoughts gone from my mind, I hesitantly reached out my hands and gently rested them against John's chest. I moved in closer to him, feeling my heart begin to beat faster with each step I took. I let my hands travel from his chest down to his stomach. I felt goosebumps spring up all over my body as John took his hands and slowly ran them up my arms.

"Are you okay, Becki?" he asked softly.

I slowly looked up and gazed in to his pale blue eyes. The concern I saw in them made my heart melt. I smiled slightly and nodded. I brought my hands up and placed them around the back of his neck, tracing his hairline with my fingertips.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

I leaned up slightly and gently pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss. John was caught off guard by this at first and it took him a few seconds to respond to my actions, but he soon came out of his shock and began to kiss me back. When I broke the kiss and pulled back, John gave me a curious look.

"W--what was that for?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Maybe we should talk about this inside." I suggested.

John laughed slightly. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

I moved away from him as he stepped aside so I could enter his hotel room. I walked inside and sat down on the couch at the end of the bed. John closed the door and walked over to where I was sitting. He stood in front of me for a few seconds, before he took a seat next to me. We just sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a while, neither of us really knowing what to say. I wanted to just tell him why I was there, but the words weren't coming. I just stared straight in front of me, hoping I wasn't going to have to make the first move.

"So..." John finally spoke. "You wanna tell me what's up?"

I sighed and leaned back in to the couch. "I...I was talking to Randy earlier, and...and he sort of...made me realize something." I stuttered.

"He did?" John said, turning his body to face me, resting one of his arms around the back the sofa. "And it has to do with me?"

"Well, yeah." I said. "You...and me."

I looked up at John and he just gave me a soft smile. "Do you wanna tell me what it is?"

I smiled slightly back at him and nodded. "Well, I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I?"

John laughed and shook his head. "Aiight, well, I'm listening."

"Okay...umm...well..." I said, trying to find the right way to begin. "You see, since that night we...spent together...I've been having these...strange...feelings for you. I didn't know what they were at first, but after talking to Randy tonight...I think I've figured out what they are." I glanced at John, and he just nodded slightly, gesturing for me to continue. "Well, the thing is, John...I...I..." I tried to get the words out, but it was proving too difficult.

"It's okay, Becki, you can tell me." John reassured me.

"John...I...I'm..." I took a deep breath."I'm in love with you." I confessed. As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly felt so much better for letting it out and admitting it to, not only John, but myself as well.

John didn't respond. He sat there and looked straight ahead, looking like he was deep in thought.

I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. "I shouldn't have said that." I said. "I shouldn't have come here."

I went to stand up, but then I felt John's hand gently wrap around my wrist, as he pulled me back down onto the couch. I looked across, in to his eyes, and John just smiled warmly at me. He reached out and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my body and holding me close. I sighed and cuddled up to him even more. We sat there together for a while, John softly stroking my hair. I just closed my eyes, listening to the relaxing beat of John's heart, not caring in the slightest that he was still dripping wet from the shower.

"Ya know, baby, you did the right thing by coming here tonight." John said softly to me. "I'm glad you told me."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." he assured me. "But, Becki, baby...I already knew."

I pulled back from him slightly and just looked at him in pure confusion. "What do you mean?"

He laughed gently. "You can't kiss like that and not have some kind of feelings going on."

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest again. "Thanks for telling me." I said sarcastically.

John laughed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Like you would've listened to me."

I snickered. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We sat there again for a little longer. Neither of us speaking, just enjoying the time we were having together, both of us trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

"So, where exactly does this leave us?" John finally asked.

"I...I don't know." I said, shaking my head.

"You know that I feel the same about you, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I think everyone's known that for a long time." I pulled back a little so that I could look up at John. I smiled softly and just said, "Let's talk about this in the morning, yeah?"

John smiled back down at me. "Okay." he replied, leaning down and covering my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

**Aww! Wasn't that sweet? lol. Anywho...hope ya liked and lemme know what you think! R&R guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

My eyes slowly began to open as I felt the warmth of the morning sun shining on me through the window. I yawned slightly before groaning and covering my eyes with my hands, in an attempt to block out the light. I tried to stretch out, only to realize that something was restricting me. I opened my eyes again and looked around. A confused expression crossed my face when I saw that it wasn't my room that I was in. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up more.

"Mornin'." a raspy, male voice said.

I jumped a little and pulled back, hesitantly glancing up at the person. It took me a few seconds to register what was going on, but once I did, a soft smile touched my lips.

"Morning." I replied, running my hand over John's chest, and moving closer in to him. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good." I smiled, tracing the numbers on John's jersey with my fingertips.

"No regrets then?" John asked, causing me to glance up at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." John smiled softly, twirling my hair gently on his fingers. "I just wondered if you had any regrets about the things you said to me last night."

"Of course I don't." I assured him, sitting up on the couch as I continued. "John, I meant everything I said to you last night. Every word of it."

John smirked slightly and pulled me back to lie with him again. "I didn't mean anything by it." he said, squeezing me tightly. "I was just worried that you'd wake up and you wouldn't feel the same as you did last night."

"You've got nothing to worry about, John." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and shifting closer to him. "I still want to be with you."

I felt John gently kiss my forehead and an instant smile spread across my face at the feel of his lips on me. "I wanna be with you, too." he whispered.

"Good." I said, turning my head to look up at him. "Then we can be together then."

John looked pretty shocked at that. "Serious?" he asked.

I laughed at the expression on his face and replied, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

John just grinned and leaned down, his lips brushing over mine in a light kiss.

We laid there together for about a half hour, until I decided to go back to my room and get showered and changed.

"How about I come down and meet you when you're ready and we can go down to breakfast together?" John suggested as he searched through his bag for clean clothes to wear.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." I smiled. "It should only take me about twenty minutes to get showered and dressed, so why don't you come down and meet me at my room?"

"Aiight, I'll do that." he said, tossing one of his jersies aside. "If I can ever find anything clean to wear that is."

I laughed as I opened the front door to his hotel room. "You should try washing them. It works for me."

John just glanced up at me and gave me a sarcastic smile. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

I just laughed as I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me.

-------------------

Me and John were waiting for the elevator, on our way down to hotel restaurant. I would have be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I didn't really know why though. Maybe it was just about what people would think of me and John being together. Whatever it was, it had me pretty worried.

"You okay, baby?" John asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I insisted, even though I knew I didn't sound very convincing.

"What's wrong, Becki?" John asked, concern clear in his voice. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing important." I said, running my hand through my hair. "I'm just feeling a little nervous, that's all."

"About people seeing us together?" John questionned.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe I'm just feeling insecure."

Before John could respond the doors to the elevator slid open. I quickly hurried inside. To my relief the elevator was empty. John shuffled in behind me and pressed the button for the ground floor. When the doors had closed, John turned to me and reached out his arms. I moved in to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest. He held me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay." John whispered to me. "It doesn't matter what people think. That's all you need to remember."

I didn't respond. I just let out a deep sigh and held onto John even tighter.

When the elevator stopped on the ground floor, I pulled out of John's arms and straightened my clothes out, running my fingers through my long, blonde hair. As the doors opened, John reached over and slid his hand into mine. I smiled slightly, lacing my fingers with his. John leaned over quickly and placed a light kiss against the side of my neck.

"It's got nothing to do with anyone else." he whispered in my ear. "This is about us."

He moved back and gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back and squeeze his hand slightly in reply. The doors opened fully and John stepped forward first, tugging at my hand.

"C'mon." he said gently.

I took a breath to prepare myself before walking out of the elevator and towards the hotel restaurant.

My heart started to beat faster when I saw some of the other wrestlers gathered at the reception area. I slowed down a little and pulled against John, causing him to stop and turn to me.

"Why don't we go out somewhere to eat?" I suggested. "The hotel restaurant is going to be totally packed this time in the morning anyway..."

"Becki, trust me, there's nothing to be worried about." John laughed. "It's all in your head. I bet hardly anyone will even notice us."

I didn't answer right away. I thought about what John said for a second. Was I just being paranoid? Who was really going to notice us? Who was really going to _care_ if me and John were together? We had to face everyone at some point. What was I expecting, us to keep things a secret forever?

"Yeah." I finally spoke, shaking my head. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just being stupid and paranoid." I smiled up at John. "Come on, let's go."

John just gave me a wide grin in return and began to lead me off towards the restaurant again.

As we approached, I saw more and more people that I knew. My heart started to pound. What the heck was wrong with me? I'd been torturing myself over this whole John thing for weeks, and when I'd finally sorted everything out, I still found a way to ruin it and torture myself even more. I needed to get a grip!

I looked down and shook my head clear. When I looked up though, I saw Amy and Trish standing just a few feet from me and John. I squeezed John's hand tightly, willing myself not to let go of it. I was doing well until Amy glanced around, not directly at me and John, but it was still enough to make me stop in my tracks and wrench my hand out of John's. The force caused John to spin around and look at me. He just watched me for a few seconds as I turned my head away from him. He moved closer to me and placed his fingers on the side of my face, turning my head gently to look at him.

"You okay, baby?" he asked softly.

I quickly stepped out of his reach and glanced around to see if anyone was watching us. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I insisted, not daring to look at John. I couldn't bare to see the hurt in his eyes.

John sighed deeply and ran his hands over his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Are you _ashamed_ to be seen with me? Is that it?" he questionned, frustration clear in his voice.

I shook my hand. "No, John, no that's not it."

"Then what's the matter?" he said loudly, but not loud enough to draw attention to us.

"I don't know, John." I whispered harshly back at him. "I just can't do it."

John let out another deep sigh. "You know what, Rebekah? If this is too much of a problem for you, then maybe us being together isn't such a good idea after all."

He didn't even wait for me to answer, he just turned and walked away. "John...please...I didn't mean that." I tried to call after him. "John!" He merely ignored me and walked in to the restaurant by himself.

I felt like just bursting in to tears there and then. What was wrong with me? Anything good that I had going for me, I always found a way to mess up. I didn't want to lose John. I really didn't. And I really did want to be with him, I loved him, so why was I having this problem?

**Hee hee! What a twist. lol. R&R please guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I laid across my hotel room bed, just staring at the small screen of my cell phone. I had sent John about fifty messages since yesterday morning and he hadn't replied to _any_ of them. I'd even tried to go and see him yesterday evening, but he wouldn't answer the door. He wouldn't even hear me out. I sighed loudly and stood up, glancing over at the clock on my bedside table, which read 9:45pm. I flipped my cell phone shut and tossed it down on to the bed. I'd had enough of sitting around, waiting for him to call. I'd said I was sorry, what more did he want? For me to go to him on my knees and beg forgiveness? If he wasn't willing to even talk to me about it and help me through it, then maybe he was right. Maybe we shouldn't be together.

I made my way in to the bathroom and started the shower running. I sighed and undid my robe, slidding it off and stepping under the warm water, letting it run over my body, relaxing my tense muscles. I tried to clear my mind, but thoughts of John forced there way in to my head. I wondered what he was doing. Was he thinking about me? I hated the thought that he was still mad at me. I didn't want him to be angry. I just wished he was with me, then and there. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him how sorry I was. That I wasn't ashamed to be with him. That I _wanted_ to be with him.

_Maybe I should go and see him again? _I thought to myself. I let out a frustrated groan and slammed my fist in to the nearest wall. This whole situation was starting to get to me. Half of me was frustrated with myself for acting the way I did and giving John the impression that I was ashamed of him, and the other half of me was frustrated with John for ignoring me and not even making the effort to let me explain. Why was I torturing myself like this? If John didn't want to talk to me or see me, then there wasn't much that I could do about it. I'd tried to apologize about a thousand times, what else could I do if he didn't want to listen?

I reached out and pulled my robe off of the hook that it was hanging on. I yanked it on as I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a hand towel and running it over my wet hair as I walked back in to the bedroom. I tossed the small towel on a nearby chair and collapsed down on my back on to the bed. I just stared up at the ceiling for a little while, before closing my eyes and covering my face with my hands.

Since yesterday morning, I'd been trying to figure out why I hadn't wanted anyone to see me with John. I didn't understand what my problem was. It was frustrating me to think that this was driving a wedge between me and John and I didn't even know what it was. I didn't know how I was going to get passed it if I had no clue what was going on. I just wished that things between John and I would work out. I loved him, I really did, and I couldn't lose him now. I was missing him. I needed him to help me through whatever crisis I was having, but that seemed impossible when he wouldn't see me or even speak to me.

I sighed and sat up, reaching over for my cell phone. I looked at it for a minute before scrolling through my speed dial numbers and hitting the call button when I came to John's name. I held the phone to my ear and listened as it began to ring.

"Please, John, pick up the phone." I mumbled to myself. "Please."

It rang for a long time before John's voicemail message started to play. I sighed as I heard the beep.

"John, it's Rebekah. Please...just call me when you get this. Even if you want to yell at me, I don't care, just please call. I'm worried about you. Please, John. I love you." I said before hanging up and closing my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. I looked back down at my phone and started to dial another number.

"Hello?" a deep male voice greeted from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Randy." I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, just glad to hear a friendly voice.

"Becka?" Randy questionned, sounding concerned. "Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "Not really."

"What's up?"

I explained the whole situation to Randy. He seemed to be so good at having a solution to all of my problems, maybe he could figure out this one as well.

"Woah, that's rough." Randy said after I had explained everything to him.

"I know." I said, running my free hand through my hair. "What's wrong with me, Randy? I finally fall in love with this incredible guy, who genuinely loves me back, and I find a way to mess it up."

"You don't mean to. It's not purposely your fault. I think you're just too worried about what people are going to think." Randy said. "Not everyone's like your parents, Beck. People aren't going to care if you and John are together, they're gonna be happy if anything. And so what if they do care? You love John, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then that's all that matters." Randy said. "You and John. Nobody else. If John makes you happy, then stop worrying so much and just be with him, and everyone else can just deal with it."

I laughed slightly. "Why do you always have an answer for everything?"

Randy chuckled. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

I laughed louder. "Sure you are, Randy." I rolled my eyes.

I heard Randy chuckle again. "Do you want me to call John? Just so that you know he's okay?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "That's okay, I think I'm gonna go and see him myself. It's time we talked about this. Heck, I'll set up camp outside his room if that's what it takes to get him to see me."

Randy laughed. "I've got a tent you can borrow."

"Shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Alright, see ya, Beck."

"See ya."

About a half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to go and see John. I was tired of this. I was determined to get him to talk to me. We needed to get this sorted out and move on. I grabbed my key and shoved it in to my jeans pocket as I walked out of the front door and headed for the stairs.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, not wanting to waste any time waiting for the elevator. I got the John's floor and stopped at the stairway door for a second. I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how John was going to react to seeing me. I knew he was still going to be pretty mad, but I hoped that he would also be happy that I wanted to work passed this and be with him properly. I shook my head clear and pushed the door open slightly. I was about to walk through when I suddenly froze at what I saw. I closed the door a little and peered through the small opening. I felt my heart stop as I saw a tall, brunette woman talking with John outside his hotel room. John was leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets. The woman laughed at something John said, before John stepped aside and gestured for her to enter his room. I felt my blood begin to boil as I saw the door close behind them. I let the door swing closed and walked over to sit down on the stairs. It couldn't be what it looked like, it just couldn't. John wasn't like that. He loved me, he wouldn't do that to me...he wouldn't hurt me like that. What other explanation could there be though? I thought that she could just be a friend, but then looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost 11pm. What _friend_ drops by to see someone at 11pm? I let my head fall in to my hands, as the tears started to run down my cheeks.

"He wouldn't." I sobbed to myself.

**Hee hee! Now _that's_ what I call a cliffhanger! lol. Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter and keep a look out for chapter fourteen! R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

My eyes slowly began to open as I glanced around the room. My vision was blurry and my head pounded. I blinked a few times, my eyes beginning to adjust to the light.

"Morning, Becka." I heard a soft, female voice say to me.

I groaned and placed my hand on my forehead in a poor attempt to stop the pain. I looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Then my eyes landed on a figure at the foot of the bed. I focused my eyes and smiled weakly when I saw the red headed diva looking over at me.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Amy asked gently.

"Like I've been hit over the head with a baseball bat...about ten times." I groaned, draping my arm over my face.

"That's called a hangover." Amy laughed. "It's what you get when you drink the entire content of the hotel bar."

"If you ever see me drinking again, you have my permission to hit me...hard." I said sarcastically.

Amy laughed and sat down next to me on the bed. "You feel like talking yet?" she asked me.

I removed my arm from my face and pulled myself in to a seated position. "Talking about what?" I asked with a confused look.

"Why you were drinking so much last night." Amy said. "There must have been a reason. People don't drink like that for nothing."

I sighed and threw the covers back, standing up and stretching. "Yeah, there was a reason." I mummbled. "But I don't want to talk about it. It's no big deal."

"Alright, I'm not going to force it out of you." Amy reassured me. "But it must have been pretty big for you to go on like you were last night."

"Can we just drop it?" I groaned and giving her a sideways glance.

"Okay, okay." she said, holding her hands up defensively. "I'm just saying, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. That's got to be better than drowning your sorrows all night in the hotel bar, hasn't it?"

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "Thanks, Amy." I said, a slight smile touching my lips as I shuffled off in to the bathroom.

I pulled in to the car park of the arena and shut off my car engine. I sighed heavily and just sat there for a few minutes. I was dreading the possiblity that I might bump in to John in the arena that evening. I knew I'd have to see him sooner or later, but I just couldn't face him right now. I was still angry at him from last night. I was more than angry. At least now I knew why he hadn't returned any of my calls or messages, he was probably too busy with his slut. Sitting there thinking about it was just getting me more mad, so I opened my car door and stepped out, grabbing my bag from the passengers seat as I did so. I took a deep breath before pushing the door closed and locking it. I shoved my car keys in to my pocket and headed inside the arena.

I walked through the arena, glancing around curiously, making sure that if I saw John I could quickly duck somewhere and hide. When I reached my office for the night, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was just about to turn the handle and enter the room when I saw a note stuck to the door. I reached up and pulled it off, opening it and reading it to myself.

_**I stopped by to talk but you weren't here. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I feel really bad for the way I've treated you over the past couple of days. I shouldn't have ignored you, I should have been there for you. I'll come back later so hopefully I'll catch you then. I really wanna see you Rebekah. **_

_**Love you, John xxxxx**_

I narrowed my eyes and screwed the piece of paper in to a ball. I flung the door open, then slammed it shut as I stormed in. I placed my bag on the table and looked down at the screwed up note in my hand.

"Feeling guilty, John?" I snickered to myself. "Well that's just too bad." I said, hurling the piece of paper at the wall. I shook my head and started to unpack my camera equipment.

I shoved my equipment back in to my bag at the end of the night. Luckily, I had managed to avoid John throughout the course of the evening, but he did say he was going to drop by here again, so I wanted to make sure I wasn't around when he showed up. I suddenly started to feel a little dizzy, so I had to stop and sit down for a second. I had been feeling rough all day, but I put it down to an obvious hangover. I took a breath and stood up again, zipping my bag up and throwing it over my shoulder. I quickly hurried to the door and pulled it open.

I practically ran down the hallway towards the parking lot. I just wanted to get out of there and back to the hotel. Fortunately for me, tomorrow was my day off, so I could have a break from all this. All this sneaking around, hiding from John. I don't know why I was the one that was hiding. If anything, John should be the one avoiding me.

I sighed and shook my head, as I pushed the large double doors open, that led me in to the parking lot, wanting to focus my mind on something other than John Cena for five minutes. It was impossible. Even when I was this mad at him, he was still all I could think about. No man had ever found a way to get inside my head like John before, and I cursed him for it.

I shuffled towards my car, searching through my pocket for my keys. I pulled them out and placed my bag on the floor whilst I unlocked the boot. I opened it and threw my bag inside, closing and locking it again. I stopped for a second, resting my hands on the boot of my car. I closed my eyes and took a few breathes.

"Hey." I heard someone say from behind me. My eyes shot open and I spun around to see none other than Cena standing there, watching me. Great. Just my luck. "I've been looking for you all day. I've been worried about you."

I narrowed my eyes at John and just turned and walked away from him.

"Woah, wait!" John called as I opened the door on the drivers side of my car. "I just wanna talk..."

I held my hand up, cutting him off. "I've got nothing to say to you." I growled, giving him the coldest look I could manage.

"Please, Becka." he pleaded. "Five minutes, to explain, that's all I'm asking for."

"No." I said, my voice still low and full of anger. "I know it's all going to be lies anyway so you might as well not bother wasting your time." I snickered as I went to step in to my car.

John grabbed my arm lightly and stopped me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I yanked my arm away from him. "I came to see you last night." I said.

"Last night? I don't remember..."

"No, you wouldn't." I interupted. "I saw you with that woman. I saw her go in to your room with you. It's funny, you didn't look too concerned about me then."

"Woman?" John said, looking confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, John." I said. "I saw you with her, so don't even try and deny it."

John looked as if he was thinking for a second and then his eyes widened. "Oh no. No, Rebekah, you don't understand, that wasn't..."

"Save it, John." I said, becoming more and more frustrated with him. "I know where I stand."

"Rebekah, you know how much you mean to me." John said frantically. "Please, just hear me out, I can explain everything." he pleaded. "It wasn't what it looked like. Nothing happened..."

"You know what, John, I don't even care any more." I shouted at him. "I really don't. You go and mess around with whoever you want. I've had enough." I said, getting in to my car.

"Please, Rebekah, just listen to me." John begged. "You're the only woman I want. I love you so much."

"Yeah, well, it sure didn't look that way from where I was standing." I said. "I bet you couldn't even remember that I existed last night, could you?"

"Becka, nothing happened..."

"I can't deal with this right now." I said, shaking my head. "You...you just make things too complicated, John. You make me too complicated. You get inside my head and you make me miserable. I would have been so much happier if you never came in to my life. I mean, look at all the drama you've brought in to my life so far. What's going to happen to me if I stay with you? I'm better off without you, John. And maybe you're better off without me too." I said, letting the anger take over me. "Just...just move on...find someone else. Just stay out of my life, John."

John just stood there and watched me. The look of hurt in his eyes broke my heart. I instantly regretted every word I had just said to him. I wanted to jump out of the car and wrap my arms around his neck and tell him I was sorry, but I couldn't.

John knelt down beside me and reached out his hand, brushing the loose hair from my face and running his fingertips down my cheek. He leaned inside the car and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay." he whispered. "If you wanna give up on us and run away, be my guest. If you can't trust me enough to believe me when I tell you nothing happened last night, then maybe you're right. Maybe we were just kidding ourselves thinking that this could ever work out." John said, standing up and taking a step backwards. "I do love you though, Rebekah, and that's never gonna change."

I closed my eyes to stop the tears as I mustered the strength to just close the car door and start the engine. I wound down the window and looked up at John.

"Good-bye, John." I said quietly, not even waiting for a response from him before I sped off towards the hotel.

I wiped away my tears the best I could when I pulled in to the hotel parking lot. I hated myself for saying those things to John. They were far from the truth. He didn't make me miserable, not by a long shot. And I certainly didn't want him to move on and find someone else. I wanted him to be with me. I wanted to be with him. I loved him.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall again. What had I just done? What an idiot I had been. John was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I'd blown it? I'd ended it because of my own paranoia? I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life. I loved him. I needed him. I had to find a way to get him back.

**I tried to easy up on the cliffhanger this time! Hee hee! Hope y'all like this chapter! R&R please guys:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

I walked over and collapsed down on to the bed. I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face. It had been about a week since I'd seen John. I had tried to call him a few times, but his cell phone was switched off. He obviously didn't want to talk to me, and I certainly didn't blame him for that. I just wanted to apologize though. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mean any of the things I had said to him that night outside the arena. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and that I wanted to be with him again.

I let out a frustrated groan and sat up. I thought that if I broke up with John then all this would go away. That all my thoughts and feelings for John would go away. But they didn't. I still thought about him non-stop. I still had these overwhelming feelings for him. And I missed him like crazy. Not seeing him every day just made me want to cry.

"What is wrong with me?" I moaned to myself and laid back down on the bed. Isn't this what I wanted? John Cena gone from my life so that I can get over him and move on?

I bolted up and reached over, snatching my cell phone up from the dressing table and flipping it open. I scrolled through my list of speed dial numbers until I stopped on John's. I just stared at it for a long time, debating whether to press the call button or not. I sighed and flipped the small phone shut, lying back on the bed, my cell still clutched in my hand. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about John.

I opened my phone again and started to dial a number. I pressed the call button and held it to my ear. I listened to it ring a few times before I heard that familiar voice greet me from the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Randy." I said, smiling slightly.

"Beck? What's up?" Randy said, his voice souuding concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." I assured him. "This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"Erm...no, it's not a bad time or anything...I just think it's weird that you decided to call me now." Randy explained.

"Weird?"

"Well, not weird...more of a coincidence." he said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked in utter confusion. "How come?"

I heard Randy's deep laugh before he spoke again. "It's just a coincidence that you called now because..."

Just then a knock on the door interupted Randy in mid-sentence.

"Hold on a minute, Randy." I sighed. "Someone's at my door."

I pulled myself off of the bed and walked towards the front door. I unlocked it and pulled it open slowly and was suprised by who I saw smirking back at me.

"Because I was just coming to see you." Randy finished, closing his cell phone and shoving it back in to his jeans pocket.

I looked at him with a confused expression. "What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh charming." he said sarcastically, leaning against the door frame. "What kind of a greeting is that?"

I laughed slightly, flipping my cell shut and tossing it over, on to the bed. I moved closer to Randy and wrapped my arms around his neck, raising myself on to my toes to do so. I squeezed him tightly for a minute and then let him go.

"Better?" I asked, stepping to the side so he could enter my room. Randy just laughed and walked in. I closed the door and turned to face him. "So? What's going on?"

"Nothing." he said, taking a seat on the couch by the bed. "I just had a few days off and was in town, so I thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing."

I gave Randy a suspicious look, and then rolled my eyes. I walked over and sat down beside him on the couch.

"So?" He questionned, turning slightly in his seat to look at me. "I haven't heard from you in a while. What's been happening?"

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Come on, Becka." Randy laughed. "You're usually on the phone to me every night."

"I've...just been busy, that's all." I said, hoping that he would just drop it.

"Busy?" he asked. He looked confused for a second, then a wide smirk came on to his face. "Ooohh, right. Now I get it."

"You get what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"John." Randy merely replied, still grinning at me.

"What about John?"

"You've been with John." Randy said, leaning back on the couch.

I sighed and shook my head. "Not exactly."

"But this has got something to do with John, hasn't it?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah...but not in a good way."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

I explained the whole situation to Randy...how I'd gone to see John to apologize that night, then I'd seen him with that woman, and the conversation we'd had at the arena.

"I just don't know what to do, Randy." I said after I'd told him everything. "I didn't mean any of the things I said to him. I want to be with him, but now I've just gone and messed it all up."

Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to a hug. "You sure get yourself in to some situations, don't you?"

I laughed slightly and moved in to him more, clutching his shirt with my hand. "What am I going to do, Randy?"

"It'll be okay." he reassured me, holding me tightly. "You'll work it out. I know how John feels about you, and it's obvious that you feel the same about him. You just need to talk to him about it."

"He won't speak to me." I said, feeling the tears start to fill my eyes. "He hates me."

"Of course he doesn't hate you, Beck." Randy responded. "He loves you. He'll come around, I'm sure of it."

I pulled away from Randy and smiled up at him. "I hope you're right."

Randy chuckled and winked at me. "I'm always right."

I laughed and playful slapped him in the arm. "Yeah, whatever you say, Orton."

He just snickered and hit me back. "You want me to stay here for a bit?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I'm just going to take a quick shower, but feel free to make yourself comfortable and watch TV or something while I'm in there."

Randy stood up and moved towards me. "I've actually just remembered something I have to do, but I won't be long." he said.

"Okay, well, just come back here when you're done and we'll hang out." I smiled.

"Alright." He reached out and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." he whispered in to my ear.

"Thanks, Randy." I smiled, squeezing him a little before pulling away and walking towards the bathroom. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay." Randy said, walking over and opening the front door. "I'll be as quick as I can."

I gave him one last smile before disappearing in to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

Randy left the room and rested his head back against the closed door.

"This is crazy." he sighed. "They're so perfect for each other. They belong together."

He straightened up and shook his head, letting out another deep sigh.

"I have to find John." Randy said to himself as he hurried down the hall. "They need to sort this out once and for all...I'm not just gonna stand by and watch them throw this away."

TBC...

_**Well, finally, there's chapter fifteen for y'all. Sorry there's been a serious lack of updates lately, I've just had stuff to do. I'll try and be more frequent with my writing from now on. Anyways, R&R please guys!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Randy ran his hands through his hair as he approached John's room. He let out a sigh before he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment and soon heard footsteps from inside the room.

"Randy?" John questionned with a bewildered look on his face as he opened the door.

"Hey, John." Randy said, as casually as he could manage. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." John answered after a short pause. He then stepped aside so that Randy could enter the room. John closed the door behind them and turned towards Randy. "So, what's up?"

"Well...it's about Rebekah..." Randy began.

"Randy, please, I can't deal with this at the moment." John interupted.

"All I'm asking for is for you to hear me out." Randy quickly said. "Five minutes, John."

John ran his hands over his face and sighed. He looked at Randy for a minute and nodded slightly.

"Okay, five minutes." he said. John gestured for Randy to sit down on the couch. Once Randy had taken a seat, John sat in the chair opposite him. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"First I want you to explain something to me." Randy said, leaning forward slightly. John just nodded in response. "I want you to tell me about that woman that Rebekah saw you with that night outside your room."

John sighed deeply and leaned forward himself. "She was nobody, Randy. She was just a girl I know from home. She was in town and was going through a bit of a crisis, so she came to me for help. She just needed a friend to talk to...someone to listen. Nothing happened."

Randy studied John for a minute, looking for signs of sincerity. When he was confident that John was being honest with him, he nodded his head a little. "Okay." Randy said. "But I think that Rebekah needs to hear that as well."

"Randy, man, I know you're just trying to help, but it's not gonna work." John said, shaking his head. "Rebekah made that quite clear to me the other night."

"You know she didn't mean any of the things she said to you." Randy assured him. "She was angry. She'd seen you with another woman and assumed the worst. Surely you can understand that." John didn't respond. "You love her, John...and she loves you. Do you really wanna throw what you two have away over a stupid misunderstanding?"

John took a deep breath and ran his hands over his hair. "Of course I don't, but she won't lsiten to me, Randy. Us being together is clearly too much of a problem for her as it is."

"You know that's not true." Randy said. "She loves you and she wants to work through this with you. Just give her a chance. Come back downstairs with me and talk to her."

"I don't know..."

"What have you got to lose?" Randy asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

John looked at Randy for a minute and then looked down at the ground. He knew that Randy was right. And he knew that he didn't want to lose Rebekah. He had dreamed about being with her for so long, he'd be stupid not to take the chance.

John stood up from his seat and grabbed his key from the coffee table.

"Okay, I'll do it." he said.

"You sure?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "I'm positive. I've got to at least try."

Randy smiled widely and turned to open the door. John rushed out ahead of him and towards the stairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Randy yelled, running after John. "You haven't even got any shoes on."

"I don't care." John laughed as he hurried through the door and down the stairs.

I sat on the edge of the bath with my head in my hands. I heard a knock on my door and my head shot up.

"Randy?" I called. "Is that you?"

I stood up and wiped my tears away the best I could with my sleeve. I checked myself in the mirror before hurrying towards the door. I unbolted it and pulled it open a little. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Randy, I'm so glad you're back. I really need..." I started but stopped dead when I looked to Randy's side. "John?" I said in shock. He was the last person that I was expecting to see here tonight.

"Hey." John said softly with a slight smile. "I think it's time we talked."

I just looked at John for a while, as a soft smile came across my face. He had the most gentle look in his eyes, it made me just want to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I let out a sigh and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, we should...but...I..." I turned my gaze away from John and looked up at Randy. "I just need to talk to Randy first."

"I'm sure it can wait, Beck." Randy smiled, winking at me. "I'm just gonna go and get something to eat, but I'll swing by later..."

"Randy, please..." I said, giving him a pleading look. "I need to talk to you now. It's really important."

Randy sighed and rolled his eyes at me. He then looked over and John and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." John said quickly. "It's obviously important to Rebekah." He turned his attention to me and smile slightly. "I can come back later if you want."

"Oh no, John, please stay." I said quickly, gesturing for them both to enter the room. "Randy and I can talk in the bathroom." I said, closing the door as they both walked in. "You can just wait out here."

Randy frowned in confusion. "The bathroom? You can't expect John to sit out here while we go in there."

"It's fine, Randy, I don't mind." John said with a laugh. "You two go ahead."

Randy just shook his head and followed me in to the bathroom. I gave John a little smile as I closed the door behind me and Randy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy said in a frustrated tone of voice. "John came here to try and work things out with you and you've just left him out there. What could be so important that it couldn't have waited for another hour or so?" he shouted.

"Randy..." I choked out, trying my hardest to fight the tears back. "I...I don't know if I can talk to him right now..."

"I don't get you, Rebekah." Randy interupted me. "John came here for you. Isn't that what you wanted? To talk to him and tell him how you feel? This is the last time I try and help you, Rebekah Lawson, I swear it is. Why the heck did you make John stay if you don't wanna talk to him?"

"I...I don't know...I just wanted him to be here...I just wanted to be near him."

"You're something else, Becka, you really are." Randy snickered, shaking his head at me and headed for the bathroom door.

"Randy, wait..."

"What? What is it!" he shouted, turning to face me.

I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I looked at him. "I...I'm pregnant, Randy." I said quietly.

Randy just stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. I blinked again and more tears fell. There was a long silence before Randy even tried to speak again.

"What...you're...erm..." he stuttered, looking away from me. He was in total shock. "Are...are you sure?" he asked, turning his attention back to me again.

I nodded slowly and reached over and picked up the plastic stick on the side of the sink, holding it out to Randy. He took it from me and examined it closely.

"Well...erm...I suppose...it could just be a false alarm." he said, his eyes still fixed in the stick in his hand.

"There's about three more in the trash that say the exact same as that one." I said, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"And...John? Is John the father?" Randy asked, seemingly settling down a little and getting over his initial shock. I just nodded in response. "Are you certain?"

"Positive." I said. "That night that I got drunk and spent with John, that was the first time I'd been with a guy in months...and there hasn't been anyone since." I looked up at Randy and the sympathetic look that he gave me just made me cry harder.

"Hey, come here." he said, reaching his arms out to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed in to his chest. "Ssshhh...don't cry, Beck."

"What am I going to do now, Randy?" I said weakly, glancing up at him. "I've gone and messed everything up. John won't want me now...not after I tell him this." I sobbed, resting my head back on Randy's chest as he held me tightly.

**Ooohh...what a twist:P Bet ya didn't see that one coming! lol. R&R please guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

After a few minutes, Randy pulled away from me slightly and gently brushed the hair back from my face.

"You have to tell John, Becka." he said softly. "He has a right to know."

"I know he does." I nodded. "But how am I supposed to tell him something like that?"

"John's a good guy and he loves you a lot." Randy reassured me. "Just tell him straight. I'm sure he'll be supportive."

"What if he isn't?" I said, tears building in my eyes again. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me, or the baby?"

"But what if he does?" Randy said. "You'll never know unless you talk to him, will you?"

I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand. "Yeah." I said. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Randy replied with a smirk. I just laughed at him and shook my head. "Promise me you're gonna go out there and talk to him, Becka."

I nodded. "I promise." I turned and looked in the mirror. "Just give me a couple of minutes to straighten myself out."

"Alright." Randy agreed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "And I promise, no matter what John's reaction is, you're never going to be on your own. You've always got me." he whispered to me.

I pulled out of Randy's arms and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Randy." I said. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, do you?" he smiled back. "I'll tell John that you'll be out in a minute, yeah?"

I just nodded and turned the cold tap on.

I heard Randy leave, closing the bathroom door behind him, as I looked up in to the mirror and sighed deeply.

"I can do this." I said to myself. "I can tell him. It's only John."

I cupped my hands under the running water and splashed it on my face. I reached over and took a towel, drying myself and taking another deep breath. I closed my eyes and gathered as much of my composer as I could, before walking towards the door. I reached out and gripped the handle. I paused for a moment, then just shook my head clear and forced myself to turn the handle.

John looked up at me when he heard the bathroom door open. He was seated on the couch, but immediately rose to his feet when I entered. He smiled softly at me and took a step forward. I looked away from him, the nervousness setting in and making me feel sick.

"Are you okay?" John asked, moving a little closer to me.

I took a deep breath and bit down on my bottom lip. "Yeah...I'm fine."

There was a long pause. We both just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. John's eyes were fixed on me, but I tried with everything I had to look away from him. I couldn't bare to look at him because I knew that if I did, my heart would melt.

"Becka..." John finally said. "I...I...ummm." I couldn't help but look up at him, his apparent nervousness making me smile. I never thought I'd see John Cena lost for words. He glanced at me, his eyes landing on mine. John just looked at me for a minute before he sighed and walked across the floor, closing the gap between us. He reached up and placed both his hands on the side of my face, then leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine. His kiss was so soft and tender, and, although my mind was screaming at me that I shouldn't, I couldn't keep myself from returning it. When he pulled away, John rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I needed that." he whispered. I just laughed and took his hands in mine.

"John, we really need to talk now." I said to him, leading him back over to the couch. I took a seat and pulled him down to sit next to me. "There's something I really need to tell you."

"No, please..." he said softly, placing his fingertips against my lips. "Let me talk first." He lowered his hand, grasping mine tightly. "I want to explain about that woman you saw me with that night."

He looked up at me, his eyes pleading for me to listen to what he had to say. I just sighed and nodded.

"She was just a girl that I know from back in Massachusetts." John began. "We were quite close friends in high school. She's been having some trouble with her boyfriend recently and she didn't know who else to turn to...so she came to me. She just wanted someone to talk to...someone that would understand. I swear to you, that's all it was. We just talked, nothing else happened."

I didn't respond for a moment, I just let what John had told me sink in. I sighed and looked up at John, squeezing his hand.

"It's okay, John." I said quietly. "I probably just over reacted..."

"No...no, it wasn't you're fault." John reassured me. "I would've done the same if I'd seen you with another guy that I didn't know." I just smiled as he slid closer to me on the couch. "Rebekah, I want to be with you, okay? Nobody else...just you. I love you."

I rested my hand on his chest and leaned in, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you as well, John." I smiled. "But..." I quickly said, pushing him back a little when he went to kiss me again. "There's something you need to know before we do anything."

"What is it, baby?" John asked, looking confused.

"Umm...you remember that night that we...ummm...spent together?"

"Yeah." John smiled. "What about it?"

"Well...I...ummm...I..." I tried to speak, but the words just weren't coming.

"Becka, you can tell me. Just say it." John reassured me, smiling softly.

"Okay." I said, shifting in my seat to face John more. "John...I..." I closed my eyes, not daring to look at him. I took a deep breath and forced the words out of my mouth. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

**Sorry guys, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what John's reaction is! Hee hee:P R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

There was a long pause of silence. I didn't dare to open my eyes and look at John. I wondered what was going through his mind...why he hadn't reacted in anyway. Was he just in shock? Was he happy? Was he angry? I wished he would say something. The tension was killing me.

After a few minutes, I felt John shift on the couch. I wondered if he was getting ready to leave. I kept my eyes firmly closed...not wanting to see him walk out. And at least this way, the tears couldn't escape. I just sat and waited for the sound of the door closing, when suddenly, I felt John's lip against my own. I sighed and reached up to rest my hands on his shoulders, returning his gentle kiss.

When John pulled away, I allowed my eyes to slowly flutter open. I looked straight in to John's pale blue eyes and he just smiled softly at me, reaching out to brush the hair away from my face.

"You're not angry?" I managed to ask, my hands sliding down and lingering on his chest for a moment as I moved closer to him.

"Why would I be angry?" John replied, laughing slightly.

"I just thought you might not..."

John cut me off in mid-sentence, placing his fingertips against my lips.

"Don't even think that." he said. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"What about the baby?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

John just smiled widely and took my hands in his. "That just makes it even more perfect. We can be like a proper family. Me, you and our baby."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and threw my arms around John's neck. John wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. I inhaled the scent of his cologne deeply. I loved the smell of cologne, especially when it was on John.

"I love you, John Cena." I whispered to him.

"I love you, too, baby." he responded, kissing the side of my neck softly.

I glanced over at the clock and pulled out of John's grasp.

"It's getting pretty late." I said, running my hands over John's stomach, then taking his hands in mine. "I'd better get some sleep. I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow."

"You have?" John asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

I nodded in response. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." John smiled. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you."

He just winked at me and squeezed my hands a little.

John let go of my hands and stood up from the couch. I grabbed ahold of his wrist as he tried to walk passed. Rising from my own seat, I moved in close to him, gently resting my body against his. I let my hands travel up his arms and across his shoulders.

"Are you not going to stay here with me tonight?" I asked huskily.

John just smiled widely and pulled me in closer to him. "Is that an invitation?" he asked playfully.

"It might be." I replied, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him down in to a passionate kiss.

I released him, and smirked slightly. I pulled out of his arms and walked over to the bed, pushing the covers back and climbing in.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I said to John, still smirking over at him.

He was quick to respond, hurrying over to the other side of the best and sliding in beside me. I rested my head back against the pillow as John laid beside me, his lips covering mine.

After a moment, John pulled back and looked down at me with a confused frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, reaching my hand up and brushing my fingertips over his cheek.

"Can you...?" John said, that bewildered look still on his face. "When you're pregnant?"

"I never thought about that." I said, now looking pretty confused myself. "I'm not quite sure. I imagine so."

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow, after we've asked the doctor about it?" John suggested.

"Yeah." I nodded. "You're right. It's best to be safe."

John settled back down under the covers and pulled me close to him. I cuddled up to him and rested my head against his chest.

"What a pair we make." I snickered.

"Hey, I've never had a kid before." John laughed slightly.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Neither have I."

We both laughed as I rested my head back on John's chest. He held me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes as I listened to the relaxing beat of John's heart, and within minutes, I'd drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this story updated. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. This fic is almost finished now...I'm hoping to get it wrapped up with just one more chapter. Anyways...R&R please guys:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, just quickly before y'all read this chapter I just wanna say...yes, I have changed my pen name from TwistedTransistor to xtwizzlerxgothx**

**I just felt that I needed a pen name that suited me better:P So, to people who read this and any other of my fics, don't be confused...it's still me (Kat)! LOL! Anyways...on with this story...**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of the shower running. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, then looked over at the clock. It read 9:15am. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head to block out the morning light. I had about an hour before I had to leave for my hospital appointment. I shut my eyes tight and wished I could stay there in the warm for the rest of the day.

I suddenly heard the water being shut off and my eyes immediately opened. I smiled, knowing full well who was in my shower, and that thought made my heart flutter. I heard whistling and a deep male voice coming from inside the bathroom and couldn't help but laugh to myself. John always struck me as the type that sung in the shower. I pulled the covers down and just listened to him for a few minutes, before he went silent. Then the bathroom door slowly opened and John appeared in the doorway, wearing a towel around his waist, with water running down his chest and dripping from his hair.

"Ooohh." I whined. "I wanted to hear the second verse."

"Maybe tomorrow." John winked, causing me to giggle.

He walked over and layed down next to me on the bed. He leaned over and brushed the hair from my face, ducking his head down to press a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Morning sleepy head." he smiled warmly.

I just laughed and reached my hand up and placed it on the side of his face. Suddenly a drip from his hair fell down and splashed on to my face.

"John!" I exclaimed. "You're all wet!" I laughed, pushing him away with one hand and wiping the water off my face with the other hand.

John just laughed loudly as I sat up in the bed and gave him a glare, but I couldn't keep from smiling as well. I pushed the covers off me and stood up.

"It's not funny." I smiled as I walked over to John and playful pushed him backwards on to the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

John drove me to the hospital and held on to my hand the entire time we were in the waiting room. After the doctor had finished checking me over, and telling me I was doing fine, he invited me and John in to his office and he then proceeded to explain to us a little about pregnancy and having a child, since this was mine and John's first. He then gave us and opportunity to ask any questions. I looked up at John, since we had a question that I was certainly not going to ask.

"Well, yeah..." John began. "Umm...you see, we were wondering last night if...if you can still...umm..."

I looked down at my lap, putting my hand over my mouth and giggling slightly as John squirmed in his chair, trying to get his words out. He just snickered slightly and nudged me in the side as I tried to stop myself laughing. I looked up at John and rolled my eyes.

"I think what he's trying to say is, can we..." I paused to try and phrase it right. "Ummm...sleep together while I'm pregnant?"

The doctor laughed slightly and nodded his head. "Yes, well, it's safe to...but it's entirely your decision as to whether or not you're both comfortable with it."

Me and John both had a few more questions to ask, and I had to book another appointment in about a month for my first scan, before we left.

On the drive back to the hotel, John talked about when the baby came. I just sat there and smiled widely as he spoke. It made me so happy to see him so excited about it. I didn't have the heart to stop him and remind him that we hadn't even gone public with our relationship yet, let alone the fact that we were having a child together.

When we pulled up in the parking lot, John suggested that we go and have lunch together in the hotel restaurant. I was hesitant...but I didn't want to fall out with John over this again.

He must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes, because he reached over and took my hand in his.

"If you're not ready yet, it's okay...we don't have to, I don't mind." he reassured me.

"I...I don't know." I said, giving him an apologetic look. "I mean, I want to...but..."

"Hey..." John interupted. "It's really okay if you're not there yet. Listen, I'll go in first and if you wanna come in and join me then you can, but if not, then that's fine and I'll just meet you upstairs in a little while, yeah?" he suggested.

I paused for a minute and nodded. "Okay." I whispered.

John squeezed my hand and gave me a smile before he stepped out of the car and walked off inside the hotel.

I sat and thought for a long time. I didn't want to keep my relationship with John a secret...but I was still afraid of what people might think. I knew what other people thought shouldn't bother me, but it did. I felt so bad, because it felt like I was letting John down. It hurt me to think that he might actually think I'm ashamed of him. I wasn't ashamed of him...not by any means. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be able to hold his hand in public and not have to worry in case anyone saw us.

I let out a sigh and unbuckled my seatbelt. I got out of the car and locked it up. I stood there for a minute, letting things run through my head one last time before I made my decision and headed in to the hotel myself.

**Okay, so I decided that I'd make this story a nice even 20 chapters! LOL! Soooo, that means this isn't the last chapter and there will be one more after all:P Hope y'all enjoyed this one:) R&R please guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

I stood in the reception area, glancing in to the hotel restuarant. I saw John sitting at a table in the center of the room, looking over a menu. I smiled as I watched him. He looked so calm and laid back about this whole thing. Why couldn't I be more like John?

I was just froze there, looking between the dining area and the elevator. I inhaled deeply and shook my head clear as I started to walk.

"Hi." I said, tapping John on the shoulder as I approached the table he was at.

He turned his head and smiled widely at me. "Hey." he replied.

I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down in it.

"You okay?" John asked, still smirking at me.

I looked over at him and smiled back. "I'm fine." I replied. "And I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?" John asked with a questioning look on his face.

I laughed slightly and reached my hand out, placing it over his. "For taking so long to do this." I merely said. I then leaned over and gently pressed my lips against his. John was a little shocked at first, but he soon responded to my actions. I was very aware of people watching us and talking, but for the first time in my life...I didn't care.

I pulled away from John a little and smiled, biting down on my bottom lip slightly. John grinned at me and brushed the hair from my face with his fingertips.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, baby." he whispered to me.

"Yes, I do." I said. "Love is more important than what people think of you...and I should have seen that a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter now." John assured me. "You wanna get out of here?" he laughed. "People won't quit looking at me."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're a wrestler...you should be used to people watching you." I commented.

John just laughed and took my hand in his, pulling me off my chair and leading me towards the elevators.

Once we were in the elevator, I wrapped my arms around John's waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He pressed the button for my floor and the doors slid shut. As the elevator started to move, I moved around so that I was standing in front of John, my arms still wrapped around him. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I love you, John Cena." I said, raising on to my toes to softly brush my lips against his. When I went to pull away, John placed both his hands on either side of my face and leaned in to capture my lips in a longer, more passionate kiss.

"I love you, too, baby." he smirked when he pulled back.

I smiled widely and hugged him tightly until the elevator reached _our_ floor.

I took John's hand as the door opened and we stepped out in to the hallway. I smiled up at John again and leaned my body against his as we walked. I reached in to my pocket and pulled out my key, handing it over to John. We stopped outside _our_ room and John slid the key in to the lock and pushed the door open.

I walked in to the room first, turning to face John, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I just nodded and took his hand, pulling him in to a kiss as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

Some mistakes can turn in to the best things in life...

**THE END**

_**Awww! I hate ending a story! Especially one I've spent so long writing. Although I'm seriously thinking about doing a sequel to this story. Please lemme know what you guys think? Is that a good idea? Would ya wanna read that? Well, hope y'all enjoyed this story. And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it. R&R this last chapter peeps.**_


End file.
